The Handmaid's Tragedy
by Amanda9
Summary: Completed Anna Clarkson returns to Smallville, and maybe that wasn’t such a good idea… sequel to Entrapment
1. Welcome Back

****

Title: **_The Handmaid's Tragedy_**

By: Amanda

****

Feedback: sweety167@yahoo.ca

****

Rating: Will probably end up as **R**

Spoilers: Up to the minute…anything aired is fair game. 

****

Disclaimer: I only own Anna Clarkson and the plot…

****

Summery: Anna Clarkson returns to Smallville, and maybe that wasn't such a good idea…

****

Chapter Completed: January 27, 2003

__

"And the trees about me,

Let them be dry and leafless; let the rocks

Groan with continual surges; and behind me

Make all a desolation."

~ The Maid's Tragedy

****

Anna Clarkson climbed the stairs in the Kent Farm barn, to the loft. Her bag flung over her shoulder and her coat wrapped tightly around her as she shivered at the oddly frigid December air. When she reached the top she was surprised to find the blonde girl there, instead of Clark, perched at the window.

Tentatively she stepped up on the landing, "I was looking for Clark…his parents said he was here."

"He was, but probably went off to save a certain brown haired, dark eyes damsel in distress," Chloe over emphasised her words and snide tone. "Sorry," she turned to shrug at the visitor. 

"Chloe?" Anna questioned, searching her mind to match the face to the name.

She looked over the other girl, "Anna," she recognised her instantly, noting how comfortable she was now in jeans and a wool coat instead of a stuffy wool suit or running barefoot in the road. "You haven't been here in months…what brings you back?"

The older one dropped down on the bench with a sigh, resting her head in her hands, "That's why I wanted to talk to Clark." She looked up at her, "You know what my…situation was here, right?" She chose her words carefully, hating to revisit the past and not wanting to go over it.

Chloe nodded, taking a seat across from her, she remembered the scene at the Luthor Castle and the explanation she coaxed out of the blushing Clark. The twisted Lionel-Lex connection, which she personally credited as to why Lionel went back to Metropolis. Not that anyone was sorry to see him go. 

Anna groaned with frustration, confusion and the burden of carrying her secret. She needed to release it, and the genuine glare from Chloe's eyes made her, "I'm pregnant."

Her eyes widened, "Whoa." Her investigative mind kicked in, "And you don't know if it's Lionel's…"

"Or Lex's," Anna nodded, covering her face with her hands. 

Chloe silently let this absorb, as well as the assumption that neither man knew anything about it. 

Lex strided up the stairs, "Hey Clar--," he stopped short when he spotted the girls instead of Clark. "Anna," he said with surprise when he noticed her seated on the side bench. 

"Lex," she stood at his entrance, her voice calmer. But her knees felt weak at seeing him; his strong presence and the flood of memories with him. She could cry and rush to him, instead she stayed planted. 

He actually seemed speechless, his mouth hung slightly ajar before any sound escaped, "You look good," he told her, and she did. She looked better, healthier then he remembered from the last time he saw her, the month ago when he left her bed and didn't come back. Without a word. 

"You too," she was almost breathless – he did disappear from her life, but was the first man she ever loved. And now she was reappearing in his.

He did seem weary of that, "What brings you here?" He shoved his hands into his pockets. He was curious as to why she was in Smallville and maybe more so as to why she was in Clark's room. 

"Can't a girl visit old friends?" Chloe made her presence known, drawing the attention away from Anna, sho seemed to need the mental space. 

"Miss Sullivan," he nodded and smirked to her, "Seems Clark has evaded us all."

She grumbled, "He probably went off to do something heroic," her statement dripped with sarcasm. 

Lex just nodded in understanding. The generally understood, unknown that is Clark Kent. 

"It's not like he abandoned us here," Anna regretted it as soon as it left her mouth. She was looking directly at Lex, and knew exactly what she implied. She was also sure the others had a slight idea too. Mentally she chalked it up to hormones and shrugged.

"I…well…yes," the unmoveable Lex Luthor seemed taken aback and even blindsided, "Can I offer you a drive home? Unless you're planning on waiting around for him," he was still directed at Chloe, but unable to forget Anna's presence. Even when he thought he wanted to. 

She thought about it. Being here, waiting for when Clark came home, just like a little puppy. Someone to just walk over, always expected to be there. The idea scared her, "That'd be good," she nodded, grabbing her bag and waited at the stairs. That's when she felt the uneasiness settling between the other two, "I'll just go wait out there…yeah," she descended the stairs. 

He now turned to Anna, actually seeming the slightest bit nervous, "Can I drop you somewhere?" 

"ah…actually…" she brushed her hair behind her ear and bit the inside of her lips, "I haven't gotten as far as finding a place to go to yet." She hated sounding pathetic and covered with a little laugh.

His hand travelled the same path behind her ear as hers did. He mused on how she had cut her hair. "There's always room at the _castle_," he raised his eyebrow, laughing at it as a castle.

An unasked question hung between them. 

"He's back in Metropolis," Lex answered like he could read her mind.

She nodded slowly, his hand still gracing the side of her face.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Hello Readers! Welcome back to the life of the handmaid…

Title is taken from the play "The Maid's Tragedy" by some guys whose names have escaped me at the moment…*shrug*


	2. Night Visions

****

Title: _Night Visions_

Chapter Completed: January 29, 2003

****

It was so quiet and still in the castle. The night had a way of making it feel, like it was in Transylvania or some other Gothic setting instead of Smallville, Kansas. A distant calling of a clock and stuffy silence filled the halls. But Anan's space was filled with breathing. Another's breathing behind her in bed. The weight behind her of the man's body pressed to her back. His hands creeping over her, capturing her. 

"Anna," a voice seeped into her ear, "Let it be a son." The hands moved to her stomach, fingers spread over the now swollen flesh, claiming it for their master. 

"A child to be proud of," the voice continued, the tone changing, "A son of pride."

She tried to move, but couldn't. Wanted to adjust the uncomfortable position, the uncomfortable place, but felt stuck, trapped, tangled. 

"Give me my son," the voice boomed now, no longer at her ear but above her, around her, consuming her. Its hands stirred, feeling like claws as the fingers clenched on her stomach. Threatening to tear the flesh open and retrieve the beginning child from within. 

"no stop!…It's not yours," she pleaded, tears streaming down her face. The pain increasing with the pressure. 

"You owe me a son!" the voice hissed and the face appeared above hers: Lionel sneered down at her. 

"No, please no," she cried out. 

He forced his lips down on hers, his hands digging into, ripping for the womb. 

Anna sat up, breathing haggardly with sweat covering her forehead, and a cold trickle down her back. She lifted the shirt off her stomach, no sign of attack, and no signs of pregnancy…yet. It was all a dream. A horrible nightmare. She just hoped it wasn't a premonition. Her breathing slowed, only to be followed by extreme nausea. She scrambled to her feet, running to the attached bathroom as she gagged. Kneeling at the base of the porcelain toilet her proceeded to purge. 

She sat back on her heels, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, "Morning sickness," was the conclusion she came to. Not to mention the unbelievable fear that the child growing inside her could be Lionel's. Created out of such horrid circumstances. She felt sick again…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lex couldn't sleep. If confronted he would blame it on business, his father or even the irregular amounts of trips he had taken to the Talon that day. But he knew it was Anna. The temptation that lie just down the hall; soft lips and the silky skin of her thighs. The taste of her mouth and the sound of her voice in the raspy whisper of his name. He could see her, sprawled out on the bed, her body anticipating his. The rise and fall of her chest, those breasts…

He groaned in frustration as he paced about the room. Reminiscent of a caged tiger. He couldn't go to her, he wanted to desperately, but swore himself to that when he left her bed, with her still in it, months ago. Of course he knew how cowardice it was. But also how needed. He couldn't go on possessing her, if that was what in fact he was doing. His father's words were stuck in his head, most likely that's what he wanted. It was slowly driving him mad because it made him question how true it rang. Every time he thought of her those words repeated in his ears. 

He groaned again, running his hands over his head. He had walked around the room a good five times, this wasn't enough space for this unused energy. 

Without real thought, more instinct he was down the hall toward the study. He could accomplish some work, or at least get a game of pool off. Anything to expel this energy and quiet the voice in the silent rooms. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: ah, sweet torture! Hehe yes…well, I'm obviously ignoring this week's episode of Smallville, and those events… 


	3. Confessions in the Dark

****

Title: _Confessions in the Dark_

Chapter Completed: February 2, 2003

Lex flipped on the study's overhead light as he walked into the room. He stopped short when he spotted a form huddled on the leather couch, and that's when he noticed the sound of muffled sobbing. 

"Anna?" he circled around to the front of the couch.

She pulled her knees closer to her chest, hugging them tighter but not looking at him.

"Are you alright?" he displayed real concern for her, he had only seen her cry twice. Crouching down to meet her at the level she sat at he wanted to make sure everything was alright, He was concerned and genuinely confused about her and the feelings raging in him. He did say he could love her, ment it but still he had left her. 

She pulled her hand away when he tried to touch her, "No! Of course I'm not!" her voice snapped. It should have be obvious from the fact that she was crying alone in the dark.

He rose to his feet in one graceful movement, his face stiff and stern. Not at all matching the relaxed look of his sleeping attire. The flannel pants and oversized tee shirt always amused Anna, he was so unlike the millionaire stereotype sometimes, but this wasn't one of those moments. He glared at her with an intensity that ordered an explanation. 

She could almost give as good as she got, glaring back at him through the tears in her eyes, she almost snarled, "What's wrong?! I'm pregnant!" It wasn't exactly the way wanted to tell him, but the un-dealt with rage made her tongue slip. 

It seemed Lex was too far behind the stonewall, and his father's influence took an insane hold, "Is that why you're here? You expecting money for this piece of new, is that it?" He had no control over the words, they just spilled out. He was enraged with so many passions they seemed to come to a breaking point.

She made a noise between a growl-groan-yell and leapt to her feet, "You bastard! How dare you!" She grabbed an object off the side table and threw it at him. Missing it crashed to the floor. the noise escaped her again and she advanced on him, her eyes blaring but tears still spilling down her cheeks. "How dare YOU!" she repeated, swinging to slap him. 

He blocked her, catching her wrist in his hand. He looked into her eyes; she was trying to be fierce but the blue orbs melted into a stare of pain and vulnerability. He regretted what he implied, but still couldn't break free enough to say so. Instead he was silent, appearing emotionless. 

Anna broke, unable to hold back on any emotions, "Why did you leave me?!" she wailed and began beating his chest with weakly formed fists. An act of her own desperation as she sobbed, "Why?! I loved you so much," she choked it out, having never said it to him before, losing the rage and force of her fists, "Love you so much," she crashed against him. Silently she sobbed now, her shoulders shaking. 

Lex was shocked, his arms enclosed around her, holding her close to him. She had shocked him into feeling. Moisture threatened to spill from his eyes as he nestled his head in her hair, "I'm sorry," he whispered so quietly he was sure she didn't hear. Swallowing hard to surpress and control. 

The girl was embarrassed at her outburst and tried to push away, to get away, to hide. But he wouldn't let her. He kept her held close to him, kept himself close to her. He felt that he couldn't lose her, and that if he let go he would. 

"So sorry," his voice was muffled and taking on an odd tone. 

"Lex," she moved to look up at him, his eyes tightly squeezed shut and brow knotted. "Lex," she repeated reaching up to caress the side of his face. A soft touch to relax his stone features. 

"Anna, I'm so sorry…I didn't…" he leaned into her touch, allowing himself the simple pleasure. 

"I know, and I…" her voice broke as her hands felt out his face, the features she had only envisioned these last weeks. 

He nodded, leaning down to press his forehead to hers. His hands reacquainting himself with her. All his senses inflamed by being with her, just with her. He brought his lips to hers. 

She pulled away just enough to pledge, "Love you Lex," the words mouthed just over his lips. 

He closed his eyes, soaking in what she said. Then opening them, locking the stare with here he made the same confession, "I love you too…" the words taking effort to leave his mouth – the risked vulnerability – but he still ment it. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling them closer to press their lips together. Both were now lost in their desires. Lost in the need for each other. The past melted away under their embrace. His hands now feeling out her whole body; up from one hip to her breast, then starting again under her tank top, taking special care to tease the nipple.

She let a small moan escape her as his lips attacked her neck. Nibbling on the one sport that made the moan louder, as she writhed her body against his. 

"Missed you," he spoke into the soft flesh behind her ear. 

Her agreement was going for his shirt, slipping her hands under and along the smooth skin of his chest. Lifting the cotton over his head she kissed the skin her hands had just encountered. 

The millionaire was lost in sensation, his body tingling. He lead her back to the couch where they had started, leaning her down gently on the tanned leather. His hands and knees bracing her descent. Kisses trailed down as he lifted her shirt and untied the drawstring of her pants. 

He kissed down her body, stopping at her soft stomach. One hand lightly lied along it as he looked up at her, "Did you say what I think you said?"

It took a moment for her mind to click back to conscious thought, "Ah…um...yeah." She felt nervous, her stomach fluttered under his touch. 

His mouth curved upwards, "You mean you're…pregnant?"

She nodded slowly, biting her lips. 

The smile spread on his face. He kissed the spot that would soon be growing softly, his hand lightly caressing it. A tiny laugh of delight escaped his lips and he brought himself up to meet hers. He kissed her just as softly. 

"I'm not that breakable," she managed to joke. 

He swept hair behind her ear, just taking in the sight of her silently, smiling. "Good," he leaned in again, kissing her with much more force, running his tongue along her lips, begging entrance. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Sorry about the time between posts. Life's been a little busy. 


	4. Coffees and Conversation

****

Title: **_Coffees and Conversation_**

Chapter Completed: February 5, 2003

The Talon was excessively crowded and noisy, delaying Lana's overly cheerful observation. 

"You're back," she smiled in her wide and bright way, when she made it over to the corner table. It took a few moments for her brain to click, snapping along with the thought process, "Anna, right?"

The questioned girl nodded making Lana's smile impossibly widen that little bit more. 

"Did you make it to college?" Clark asked, this being the first time he knew she was back in Smallville. Lex had said something about a surprise, but he had no idea it was the return of the handmaid. And he was generally curious about what had happened to her after that road scene. 

"Yeah," Anna nodded to the boy across the table from her, them opened up a little to those around her, "I'm taking business ethics."

Pete looked between her and Lex, then Lex and her and out right laughed.

Clark nudged him as Lex gave him glare, "ah…sorry. It's just funny," he motioned between them, "I mean come on, business ethics?!"

Lana stifled a laugh, "Well…what brings you back here?"

Anan opened her mouth to speak, but the words failed her. She still didn't like the curiosity of the teens in groups. It wasn't like Lex and her had discussed telling anyone about it or anything about it really. So she drew a blank. 

"It's her birthday…in a couple of days," Chloe jumped in, using her memory skills, getting a thankful smile and shatter from everyone else at the table. She knew that little digging would come in handy. 

Anna leaned over to the girl next to her, "Thank you."

Leaning back she whispered, "No problem…have you told…" she trailed off hoping she would catch the point without it having to be said. 

A smile appeared on the opposite face and she motioned to beyond the table's edge. Her hand lay on Lex's lap, completely encased in his. Their fingers intertwined. He was holding her hand rather protectively. Lex too smiled over at Chloe before returning to the conversation with Clark. 

Now she smiled, almost out a triumph and a type of contentment. Her face pleading for more details, every detail. 

"Okay," Anan motioned toward the counter for them to talk somewhere quieter, and away from everyone else. 

Rising from the table they received only the slightest notice from the two L's.

"I'll be right back," she squeezed his hand before pulling hers away, still smiling at him.

"Going to check the baked goods," Chloe nodded to Lana's inquiring look getting a nod back. 

"When did they become so close?" Clark asked, notice Lana's line of vision as the two girls left the group. 

"These don't look good," Anna commented looking over the oven baked platters, another wave of nausea coming over her. 

"Yeah," Chloe shrugged as she began picking at a muffin, "So…tell me." She sat on the bar like stool awaiting the details. 

The older blonde giggled, "Didn't really say much," she was careful of what she gave up, "We had a bit of a fight….and made up," she was staring off dreamily at Lex, only the slightest blush on her ears. 

"He seems really happy," she observed the visual exchange between the two and how freely the millionaire's lips curved into that smile, "Especially considering the possibility that it might be Lionel's."

"um…actually," she looked down, "I haven't gotten to telling him that." Her time berating herself.

The girl just replied with widened eyes.

"I will," she sighed, "And I'm sorry for having you hold that still." And she was. Feeling and for having the high schooler hold her secrets, "But I really appreciate having someone to talk to," looking back up at the girl across from her. 

"Me too," Chloe smiled, "I haven't actually had a girl friend…trying but there's always something between it," she looked over her shoulder at their table. Clark was staring at Lana a little too intensely for her liking. 

"Clark," Anna finished, hearing the other girl sigh with exhaustion, "There are other guys around here who aren't so…" she looked for words carefully, "so Clark. He is a really sweet bot, but I think you might be missing another option."

Chloe's neck snapped back around accusingly. 

"Pete," she motioned her chin at the named boy.

"Pete?" she repeated, confused by the suggestion, "You can't mean Pete Ross."

"If that's him. The one who hasn't stopped looking over here since you sat there."

Chloe turned her head slowly, catching Pete staring over in their direction. She smiled and wiggled her fingers in a wave to him. He plastered on his, as she thought about it, famous Pete Ross grin and waved back.

"Told you," Anna said smugly, a trait she had picked up from Lex.

Chloe just blushed a bit, eating more of her unpaid for muffin. 

"Told you," she repeated, laughing a little.

"Okay, okay," Chloe laughed too, standing to go back to the group, "But we're just really good friends."

"Sure," the older one rolled her eyes, stealing a piece of her new friend's stolen muffin. The nausea replaced by hunger. 

"Hey," she was just freely laughing now, "You don't know all about me."

"You don't know me," Anna stopped short and turned, "And how did you know it was my birthday?"

Chloe shrugged and the pair broke out in another fit of giggles. 

"What's so funny?" Clark looked up at them when they stopped at the table.

The girls looked at each other and laughed again, "Nothing."

"Okie," Lana drew out the word as the two clamed down. Anna taking her seat next to Lex, who immediately took hold of her hand. And Chloe taking her's noticing for the first time how Pete notices her. 

"So, how old are you?" Lana leaned forward on the table, an oversized smile on her face. 

"I'll be twenty," Anna forced a smile to match hers. Nervous of the intensity of her question.

"Oh! Well that settles it!" she sprung up to her full height. 

"Settles what?" the questioned girl turned to her lover, "What the hell is she talking about?" through gritted teeth she asked. 

Lex smiled and shrugged, "It won't hurt I promise," he whispered into her ear, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Swear?" she giggled against his neck.

Crossing her arms over her chest Lana cleared her throat to regain their attention.

"Sorry," both said, looking up and acknowledging the others. 

Clark laughed. He had never seen his friend this relaxed before, ever. But it totally seemed to agree with him.

"Do continue," Lex waved a hand at the brunette in his usual superior manner.

She just nodded, paying no attention to the snippiness, "Since you came all the way to Smallville on your birthday, we're throwing you a party." She smiled like giving an acceptance speech. 

Anna just sat wide-eyed.

"I think they've accepted you into their tribe," Lex teased into her ear, getting a playful slap for the comment.

"Smart ass," she hissed, "You had something to do with this, didn't you?"

"Oh no," Lex put his hands up in defeat, "This was all Lana's idea."

The aforementioned girl smiled brightly. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: hehe I'm just having some fun here… do da do da


	5. RoadsideShow

__

A/N: thank you for the reviews _Kudelko__ and Tigerlily. Sadly school and my own human frailties are going to make updating this a little hard. So please bear with me. This is my passion, so I will be trying. But for now, Chapter Five…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

****

Title: _Roadside-Show_

Chapter Complete: February 12, 2003

"This is the last time I let you offer me a ride home, Ross," Chloe teased, leaning on the side of the ditched car. 

"Oh yeah, this was totally planned Chloe," Pete rose from crouching at the blown tire, "Having fun?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Tons," she replied with the same sarcasm. 

"Good," he kicked the defected tire. 

She moved to lean next to him, speaking over his shoulder, "I don't think that'll fix it."

He had a wave of rage, but broke down to a laugh at her cute comment, "Why thank you…that really helped," he turned to face her, stretching a smile across his face. 

"Don't you know how to change a tire, being a big, strong football player," the blonde laid it on thick, batting her eyes and pouting. But she couldn't she couldn't keep it up under his amused smile and broke off laughing. 

He watched her head falling back in this laughter, the bright smile and wisps of blonde hair. Not to mention the heaving chest, "Well, you're a modern woman Chloe, can't you change a tire?"

"Oooh," he mouth curved in an 'O' shape, "A compliment Mr. Ross. I'm flattered," she patted his shoulder and giggled before turning serious, "No really…can't you change a tire?"

He shook his head with a proud smile on his face and a little shrug. 

She laughed. Even in the middle of a kind of crisis she could have fun with Pete. Pure, normal fun. No worries or conflicts. She circled around to the other side of the car.

"What are you doing?" he leaned on the roof of the car. 

"Doing what you can't," she replied in a sing-song voice from inside the car.

"You gonna change the tire?" he had a disbelieving tone, but curious nature.

"Something like that," she nodded, jumping back out to her feet, triumphantly holding her cell phone to her ear, "Need a tow," she spoke into the small plastic receiver. 

Pete just smiled, watching the young reporter operate. The smoothness of her words and the way she stood with the air of importance. But what he liked best was how she swept the hair behind her ear and how she would chew her lip that little bit. She would do it while working at the computer and he would always watch her then too. 

"Pete…what are you staring at?" Chloe was finished on the phone and had leaned against the car opposite him. His constant glare was making her self-conscious. 

"Just you," he replied with the same smile.

She blushed a little and smiled a little shyly, "What?"

"I'm staring at you," his smile now more playful then determined.

She laughed, "Why?"

He leaned farther across the car's roof, motioning for her to do the same.

With a quizzical look she stepped on the seat to meet him, "Okie…why?"

He leaned in as close as he could, running his hand down her cheek. So many answers ran through his head; smart, beautiful, funny, but he settled on the one that summed her up perfectly to him, "Because you're so…Chloe." He smiled brighter, his eyes twinkled at her.

She tired to turn away and disagree in usual Chloe fashion, no one ever paid her real complements, but he wouldn't allow it.

"You're amazing," he tried leaning in that little bit more, the pair transfixed on each other. Pete wanted so badly to kiss those soft lips of hers, and Chloe too seeming to. 

But the blare of a car horn sent them flying away from each other.

"You call for a tow?" the local bellowed from the pick-up tow truck. 

The two looked away shyly, hopping down from the car. 

-x-x-x-x-x-

"I know you had something to do with that," Anna said in an accusing manner.

"What?" Lex shrugged innocently, just looking over at her quickly before returning his eyes to the road. 

She laughed at the very idea of an innocent Luthor.

"You don't believe me?" he reached over for her hand, squeezing it and lacing their fingers together, glancing over at her.

"No," she pulled her hand away, teasing him.

He put both hands back on the steering wheel, "Is that anyway to act around our child," the words slipped out of his mouth and a smirk danced on his lips. He hadn't actually thought about how much having this child ment to him. He had never thought about it before…sure he had had some scares in his active past, but those were different. He was different. Not saying, at all, that he wasn't scared now. He was. He was terrified of repeating the past, living up to the Luthor name. He couldn't stand being any kind of father like his. Not that Lionel was any kind of father. But he wouldn't be like that. He wouldn't do that to another human being. With his child it was going to be different. He was given a chance, he wasn't sure what number he was up to now, but a chance. A chance to have a family and be a dad. He never really knew he wanted it. 

Anna's light-heart sank. 'Our Child' the words were a punch in the chest, especially since the paternity was still unknown. And she had to tell him of that. 

"We should talk," she purposely avoided his eyes when he looked over at her. 

"What's wrong?" his tone had become serious reacting to the change in her, "Anna?" Her stillness and avoidance disturbed him. He kept turning from the road to her in a hope that she would tear herself away from the window and look at him, "This reticence is less then attractive…makes me nervous honestly."

"It'll wait until we get back to the mansion," she didn't look away from the glass. Almost searching for the words and nerve that she needed to say this, to strip him of how happy he seemed. 

"No it won't," he steered the luxury car off to the side of the road, pulling into a ditch, "I want to know what's going on with you." He turned the little bit he could in the compacted car to face her. 

She bit her lip, holding back on saying what was going through her head about how he didn't care so much when he left her in that bed. He didn't want to know what was going on with her then. She just stared blankly out the window still, not moving to acknowledge his attempts here. 

"Anna, please," he reached for her, restricted by the seat belt over his shoulder. He quickly unfastened it and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Please tell me. Anna what is it? Is it the baby?"

She scoffed, "Is that all you care about?" her voice was cracking; balancing between tears and anger. Mentally she damned the roller-coaster of hormones for every reaction she had. 

"What?" he was confused now.

"I'm sorry," she finally turned to him, her eyes clouded with a twirl of emotions which seemed to take their toll on her body. Quickly she was out of the car, racing against her nausea; she staggered a few steps before retching next to a fence post. 

"Anna," he was startled by the actions of her body. He had never experienced this before and rushed to her, rubbing her back, "You alright?"

"Don't," she stepped away from him, using the fence for support. She knew it wasn't hormones this time, or the baby. It was simple nerves. She was terrified to say what she had to. "Lex," she looked up at his confused and concerned face then back to the ground, "Um…" she stuttered, putting her arm around her stomach. And in one deep breath blurted, "It-might-be-your-fathers."

Anna didn't see Lex's reaction, her eyes were squeezed shut. But the confession hit the millionaire. He stumbled slightly like someone had knocked the wind out of him. His face went as stone as his recovered stance, his hands shoved deeply into the pockets of his overcoat. There were no words. His mind had gone blank, cold, dark and black. Just blood rushed past his ears. 

Hearing no reaction she sunk to the ground, pulling her knees to her chest. Curling up to protect herself. She buried her head against her knees and let herself cry. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose, slowly the colours came back. How stupid he was for ever thinking anything good could come into his life. It all had to be tainted, by his father. 

"Get up," he held a hand out to Anna at his feet. 

She just looked up at him. Her cheeks slicked with tears and eyes struck in fear. 

"Come on, get up," he handed a handkerchief to her, repeating the order. 

"I'm sorry," she wiped her eyes, "it was all too close together. Happened too close to clearly tell…"

He waved her off. Wanting her to stop explaining as he walked away to the car, "This isn't easy for me," he confessed. 

"Think it is for me?" Anna jumped to her feet, "I'm pregnant and don't even know who the father is." She had rushed to face him at the car, "It could be the child of the man I love or that of someone who makes me want to die. My whole body is ripped in two!" Her eyes were pleading, then enraged, "I could have made it easy for you. I could have just lied. Go on letting us think it was yours – no questions, no doubts. Or hell, I could have just gone right to him! Use this baby for all it's worth right?" she was shaking and yelling and even crying. She could have just ripped her hair out in frustration, "I'm confused and I didn't want to hurt you."

"Damn it!" he slammed his fists on the roof of the little silver car, "You did."

They stared at each other, silent except for the slight echo off the car between them.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so confused," she broke into sobbing. She couldn't stand any ground anymore, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

He rounded over to her side, cradling her falling figure in his arms, "I don't know either," he spoke into her hair, his face twisted in confusion. 

She turned the slightest bit to look at his face, one hand caressing his cheek and her fingers trailing down his lips, "Just say you still love me…"

"I still love you," he replied without thought, kissing the fingertips that graced him. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Sadly, updates will be few and far between for a while because school has decided to pile on the essays…and I don't really feel like failing out. So, faithful readers, do be patient. I will be back…I will be continuing. I have too many ideas in my head to not write them. 

****


	6. Appointments to Keep

****

Title: _Appointments to Keep_

Chapter Completed: February 19, 2003

The image of father and child danced on the courtyard lawn, running around after each other. And a mother sitting on the bench, watching her family in happy silence. Laughter bouncing off the empty walls, carefree giggles filling every inch. A happy little family. The perfect image of a family. With a flash the opposite image covered the small yard with the sound of a child's cries. There was no happy child matched with this father. Tears fall down the child's face as freely as the laughs before as it stands in the boarding school suit. Berating the small child for not being strong, for being a child. No! The mother wouldn't allow her child to be treated like this…but had no choice. She wasn't on the grounds with them. She was kept away. Forced to watch from afar. 

A pair of arms encircled around her stomach, making Anna jump in a little gasp. 

"Hey…did I scare you?" Lex rested his head on her shoulder.

"Just startled," she leaned back on him, sighing a little as she was drawn out of the image reflected on the glass pane in front of her. 

"What's wrong?" his hold around her tightening in the protective comfort. 

"Nothing…" she rubbed his arms, looking back over the courtyard that was no empty, "Mind was just wandering." She smiled a half-sad smile.

"Then wander back to bed," he swayed her a little bit, practically against her. An amused smile on his face. 

She could feel the soft, cool silk of his boxers wisp against the back of her bare thighs, making her giggle.

"What's so interesting about that window anyway?" he tilted his head to stare at it. His face confused because he could find no hidden meaning in it.

"nothing," she repeated. 

"You sure?" He was worried about another bombshell being dropped, she was drifting off the same way she had in the car. 

The girl turned to face him, smirking, "I'm sure," she lied. They both were. Neither had said anything more about their conversation at the car, the issue of Lionel had been dropped. Even though it was on the mind of both, gnawing between them. They had overlooked and ignored it to roll into bed when they returned to the mansion- with no complaint from either side. 

"Good," he smiled, playfully grabbing hold of the lapels of his dress shirt, that she was wearing, "Come back to bed."

"Love to," she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her hands rubbing up the back of his head. 

He made a pleased sound, letting his hand slowly travel over her body. Up from her hips to fondle her breast. 

Anna moaned into his waiting mouth, but stepped back, "…but can't."

He groaned in disappointment, "And why not?"

"You have appointments all day," she ran her hand soothingly down his cheek, "And I'll be late to meet Chloe."

"So we'll be late," he leaned his forehead against hers.

"We can't," she giggled, pushing away this time, "You can't keep everyone waiting…and it's just rude."

Chuckling he gave up, "You're going to make me a good man aren't you?"

"Just trying to keep you one," she smiled, tapping his nose with her forefinger.

"Promise?" he kissed the protruding digit. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Clark!" Chloe exclaimed with surprise as she entered the Torch office, "What are you doing here? Before me?" she shifted her eyes. 

He smiled brightly, holding up a to-go coffee cup like a prize. 

"Aww, that's sweet," She smiled, unloading the bags off of her shoulder on to the desk, "But Pete already treated," she too held up a cup that matched Clark's with a smile that also matched his.

"Oh," the farm-boy slumped in his chair, then with a shrug took a sip from the paper cup.

The blonde shook her head and laughed, "I doubt you came here to drop off a coffee, although that'd be real nice." She walked around the office doing idle jobs, "So, what can I do for you?" stopping to lean on the table across from him. 

"I need some direction with my English report…Pete bought you coffee?!" the comment finally hit him. 

She laughed again, taking a drink from the gift to hide her smile, "So how are you stuck on that report?" She avoided even looking at the other boy.

He sat slack jawed, looking for the words to voice his confusion. But when he finally found them a knock at the doorframe interrupted.

"Chloe?" Anna's curious head poked into the office.

"Anna, Come in," Chloe openly greeted the interruption and new friend. 

"I'm glad I found this place. I was wandering around the halls…and some kind of creepy guy was following me and…"Anna stopped, "Oh, hi Clark." She smiled at the high school boy.

"Hi," he stood to greet her, forgetting about his question for Chloe, "I'd better go…leave you girls to yourselves…and before Mr. Reynolds tracks me down." He laughed to the girls and turned to come face to face with the man of comment. 

"Mr. Kent. I'd like to have a few words with you. My office," the principal stepped aside to let the young man through the door, "Miss Sullivan I don't remember clearing this visitor," he motioned to Anna, the girl he had followed down to the basement office. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Reynolds," the blonde reporter smiled apologetically, "It was a last minute appointment."

He nodded sternly before disappearing into the hall. 

The pair of girls giggled. 

"Well, _Miss Sullivan_, you can certainly pull rank around here," Anna laughed sitting on the table edge across from her. 

"Just have to know now to work them," Chloe faked a salutary attitude and laughed.

"Sorry I was late," she picked up Clark's abandoned cup and sniffed it. With a shrug she sipped it, "But Lex wouldn't exactly let me leave on time."

"I don't want to know, do I?" the younger hopped up to sit on the table she was standing at. 

Anna smiled and blushed slightly, "Probably not."

She shook her head but kept smiling, "Does that mean he was alright with that whole Lionel 'thing'?"

The other girl went solemn, " Not exactly. We just left that on the side of the road." She was shot a quizzical look, "Never mind…but what about you? Where'd that smile come from?" she returned an inquisitive glare at the younger blushing girl. 

She laughed, feeling the colour rising in her cheeks, "This is the only time you will ever hear me say this," she took the finishing sip of her coffee, "I think you might be right about…Pete."

The two girls smiled and laughed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Clark grumbled to himself as he strolled up the Kent Farm drive. Damn Reynolds was always on his case. And for no good reason. Just because he knows…

"Lex!" he stopped short noticing his friend leaning on his car. 

"Clark…" he looked up as the boy approached.

"Wha…what are you doing here?" he was surprised to see him, especially waiting for him, "Not that its not good to see you," he stopped in front of him.

"Rough day?" he quipped without removing his sunglasses to look at him.

With a nod and defeated sigh the farm boy leaned on the car next to him.

"I'm sorry to hear that Clark. I was hoping you could help me," he looked away from his counter, missing his confused expression, "You're the closet thing I have—"

"I'll help anyway I can. You know that Lex."

He buried his hands into his pockets, "I know I've advised you on Lana…" the millionaire stared down at his shuffling feet, "but –"

"Anna," Clark interjected with his bright, enthusiastic smile.

He nodded, looking up but still not at the boy, "And it's complicated." He thought about the baby and his father, but told nothing. 

"It can't be that complicated. If you want her, you have to do something. Make that move, "Clark spoke with inflated importance, giving his friend the same advice her received. "Prove it to her before one morning she's not yours anymore," he pouted at that. 

"Something happen with Lana today?" Lex turned to face him now that the attention wasn't on his personal life.

"No," the boy of steel looked like he just lost his puppy, "It's Chloe."

"I didn't know you liked Miss Sullivan Clark," he gave him a look of genuine confusion. He always suspected the farm boy had overlooked the feisty young girl.

"I didn't…I don't…I…" Clark fumbled over his words, "Today she just seemed like I wasn't important."

Lex laughed at the clueless egotism he displayed, "You can't expect to have every girl in Smallville fawning over you."

"I know…and I don't," he crossed his arms defensively, sulking, "And weren't we talking about you and Anna?"

"Right," he chuckled at how much he and the polar opposite really did act like brothers, "You were telling me to cement my position with Anna."

"Yeah, right," Clark nodded along. Is that what he said? "So how do you feel about her?" he smiled in a curious way. 

Lex looked at him then continued, "Thank you Clark, you've been helpful." He patted his friend's shoulder as he opened the door to his car.

He watched his friend move, deep in thought planning something, with an amused smile. This 'new' Lex answering the question. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	7. Interludes Around the Table

****

Title: _Interludes Around the Table_

Chapter Completed: February 20, 2003

"What's wrong son?" Jonathan took notice of his son's sulking form at his kitchen table. 

"It's Chloe," he slumped father down on his elbows.

Martha turned from her place at the sink, towel and dish in hand, "What's wrong with Chloe?" She was really concerned by the comment, having never heard her son worry about the girl. She liked this girl, both being transplanted into Smallville from Metropolis, and she had spirit. 

"She doesn't like me anymore," Clark said sounding like a spoiled child, "Not like before."

Jonathan chuckled, wiping the tractor grease from his hands and shaking his head at his son. His mother just gave him a disapproving glare.

"What?" he asked still in his child like voice and manner, pouting at his mother's disapproval. 

"She's liked you quite a bit Clark," she stood at the other side of the table now, throwing the towel over her shoulder and laying the dish on the surface, "And since you haven't shown any interest in her, it's good for Chloe to move on."

"Mom," he whined.

"Be realistic," she wasn't allowing her boy to act like this, "If you like Lana, who is a lovely girl, then you shouldn't expect or even want Chloe waiting on the sidelines. You can't have all the girls in Smallville waiting around for you."

"She's right son," his father poked his head up from behind the fridge door, then back down again. 

The farm boy grumbled to himself about how they all – his parents and Lex had agreed on that, "I know," he rose and stomped off out the room. 

Ma Kent shook her head, picking the plate back up and turning to her husband, "You don't value something until it's not yours anymore."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Is that banana-nut?"

The question made Lana jump, hurrying to hide the box of brightly coloured party trinkets she was holding, "uh huh," she nodded to Anna who was pointed at the baked good. 

"Oh-kay," she drew out the comment, settling on the muffin. She didn't even like bananas but wanted something that flavour during this hunger spell.

The brunette passed over the item and nervously watched the blonde walk back to her table.

"She always that skid-ish?" she asked her company as she sat back down.

"Yes," Chloe replied without thought from behind her mug. Putting down the coffee displayed her smile.

"You know you're bad," Anna mock scalded the younger girl, breaking off a piece of muffin and sniffing it before popping it into her mouth. 

"What a face," the comment came from across the table.

"I hate bananas," she explained with a shrug, "but for some reason really wanted this," she held up another chunk before eating it.

"Ah…out of, let's call it morbid curiosity, I was sort of wondering," Chloe fidgeted with her mug, gaining the attention from the older girl, "What's Lex like…ah, privately?" she mustered up the reporter's backbone to look directly at her. 

She giggled out of shyness to try to stop the blush from rising on her cheeks, "Miss Sullivan I'm shocked by the nature of your curiosity."

"I…I'm…" she pursed her lips and started again, crossing her arms over her chest, "I'm not saying anything." 

"Well, I tell you what, I'll tell you if you tell me all about Pete," the ex-handmaid giggled at her joke but broke into a fit of laughter when the man in question rushed over the table.

"Chloe! I need to ask you something," Pete slid in and leaned close to the girl. 

She blushed a little as the pair looked over at Anna. Pete silently asking for them to be alone and Chloe finding the humour of him coming over at the exact moment. 

"Don't let me stop you," she rose, "from anything," throwing the younger girl a twisted smile before going over to the counter.

"What did she mean?" he sat on the chair next to Chloe, scotching it closer to her. 

"I have no idea," she replied though tight lips to hide her threatening to break smile, "What did you want to ask me?" she went back to her usual self. 

"You're obviously going to that party tonight."

"Right," she interjected, drinking from the mug again and careful not to directly look at her friend. She wasn't going to let herself fall like with Clark.

"Well, I was hoping you would do with me…" he left the request hanging.

She nearly choked on her drink, "You mean, like a date?"

He put his hand over hers, "I was hoping that too."

The blonde couldn't hide her smile now, it spread from ear to ear. But the words of agreement never had a chance to be voiced. 

"I really hop you two had a chance to talk," Anna reappeared at the table, apologetically, "But you can only stretch out buying juice for so long," she placed the bottle on the flat surface.

"I think we have," Pete smiled at Chloe, "Am I right?"

She nodded a little dumbfounded.

"Good," the older blonde turned to look back at the counter, "Because Lana was really creeping me out with all her fidgeting." Just as she looked at the girl she shifted around nervously. "Weird," she commented, turning back to the table to find a pleasant surprise waiting for her, "Lex!" She smiled, not wanting to admit how much she really missed since that morning, but the hopeful look in her eyes betrayed her. 

He said nothing, just walked over to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her close and closing the small space between their lips. His tongue gliding along her lips asking for entrance into her mouth. 

"That's some greeting," Pete quipped from his seat, watching the two of them go at each other as if no one else was there. 

Anna's hands moved up to rest on his chest, feeling the beat of his heart as their tongues messaged each other. His hands moving around to her back, making small circles. 

Chloe cleared her throat when she noticed that the whole population of the Talon was watching the owner and his girlfriend make out. 

Anna pulled away sheepishly. Lex on the other hand stood proudly. 

"You're in a good mood," she observed, "Why?" poking him on the chest.

"It's a surprise," he remarked with a smirk, ignoring Pete's comment on how dangerous that could be. "OOoo, banana," he reached across the table to break off a piece of the picked apart muffin, "My favourite."

"That explains that," she mused to herself with a grin. 

Lex gave a confused look as he chewed the aforementioned treat.

She shook her head, "Should I be worried?"

"Of course not," he replied in a way that didn't exactly reassure her, or anyone else in the grouping, "Coming home?" he raised an eyebrow to her as his arm curved around her back.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Chloe teased as her friend gathered her bag and juice bottle. 

"I'll talk to you later," the older girl laughed at the joke that Lex didn't find as amusing, "Oh and Chloe," she waited to gain the girl's full attention, leaning in to speak just to her, "Amazing." She winked, making the younger girl bite her lip and bury her face to laugh as they left the Talon. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: I just realised that I love picking on Clark. Hehe 


	8. A Not So Indecent Proposal

A/N: I'm not sure where my faithful reader has gone… because Kudelk hasn't reviewed in a while. So, I wrote myself a little smutty present! Hehe So this is the R-Rated warning! 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

****

Title: _A Not So Indecent Proposal_

Chapter Completed: February 22, 2003

"Right. No problem," Lex flipped his cell phone closed and slipped it back into his jacket pocket.

"Important business call?" Anna leaned on the doorframe to his room.

"Not exactly business," he turned to face her, his expression not expressing anything of the call.

"That was a little cryptic," she pushed off the frame with her shoulder to meet him in the middle of the room. It was all in one fluid motion. "Does this mean I don't get you for a Friday night?" she pouted, draping her arms around his neck.

A smirk played on his lips and his arms moved around her waist, "Would you be disappointed?"

She raised herself on the balls of her feet to have her lips hover over his, "Yes."

The salutary tone of her voice sent a shiver through the millionaire, creating the instant reaction of pulling her body against his. 

"I'm here all night," he spoke into her ear, giving her the same sensation. Making her wither against him. His mouth moved behind her ear, his teeth dragging along her flesh to that one spot that made her moan. The sound of erotic pleasure that echoed through him. Lex smiled with a dazed arousal, his eyes glazed like intoxicated. And he was. Completely intoxicated by her. 

Anna's hands caressed the smooth skin of his head, her fingers trailing down the line of his jaw. "Good," she replied in a husky voice, taking a deep breath before attacking his mouth with hers. 

His hands slid up her back, pulling her shirt up as his fingers travelled up her spin. Little electric jolts sparking from his fingertips. 

They pulled away for the much needed breath, sucking the air into their heaving chests and to pull the simple cotton shirt over her head.

He stared at her with lust filled eyes. Taking in her vanilla shoulders and supple breasts spilling over the black lace of her bra. He licked his lips, like he wanted to taste her to know if her vanilla colour shared the flavour. Reaching out a tentative finger he traced out the edge of the bra on her soft flesh. She held a breath as he touched her. The gentle sensual feel of his hands on her shoulders, his thumbs hooking the strap and bringing it off the curve. 

"Lex," the girl breathed out, her hands moving to his shirt. Slowly she undid the tiny buttons, working her way down from the neck. Sliding her hands under the rich fabric to slip it off his shoulders and feel the smoothness of his chest and stomach. 

"Anna," her name left his mouth on a breath and she felt the muscles in his stomach flutter.

She raised her mouth to his, lips and tongues tasting each other. They moved toward the bed, slightly fumbling. Her hands tackled the fly on his slacks as her mouth stayed with his, pushing the garment down his slender hips. The hands of this castle's prince were also busy. One flicking open her bra and the other cupping her cheek to keep them close.

The blonde smiled with amusement at how light of work he made of her underwear, "Very talented Luthor," she teased, breathing heavy after their air break. 

"You haven't seen anything," he smirked, sitting at the edge of the bed. He reached for her hips and pulled her in one stiff movement to stand before him. He unfastened the button on her jeans then stopped, his hands graced her body, along the soft curves up to her breasts. Cupping the mound and teasing the puckered nipple. His mouth replaced a skilled hand, flicking and sucking the sensitive skin. 

A throaty moan escaped her and she braced herself with his shoulders. Unable to stand on her own with the pleasure surging through her body. He kissed down her, kisses so soft as to barely touch the goose-fleshed skin. He undid her jeans and pushed both layers down off her. 

Taking advantage of her stance, Anna pushed him back to lay on the bed as she crawled on to straddle him. She kissed and nibbled Lex's flushed flesh, paying attention to the spots that made his eyes flutter when her tongue touched them. Her mouth moved to his as her hips shifted, his tongue entered her moist mouth as she lowered herself on his erection.

He moaned into her mouth – allotting all power and control to the woman before him. Following with rhythm and speed she sets and motions she directs. His hips bucked as she clenched him. Hands on her hips to steady as the speed increased. Moans escaped the haggard breaths.

"Lex," Anna struggled to form the words in her ecstasy. Face flushed with the on coming orgasm, her nails still digging in his shoulders. Marks that only increased the pleasure of the millionaire playboy, fighting to delay his body's reaction. 

She muffled her scream by biting down on her lip as the white flashed over her. The body spasms giving permission to the dominated male to follow her over. Groaning under the happy weight of his mate's crashed body. 

She rose and fell with the heaving of his chest, drifting back to the present before sliding off to his side. 

His lips curved in an upward afterglow grin. He swept the hair from her sweaty forehead before pressing a chased kiss there. "Anna," her name whispered from his lips. 

The pair lay exhausted and blissfully happy, intertwined. 

Lex looked at her, slightly more awake like he had just exited some dream. He smoothed her hair, "hi," with a serene smile.

Anan looked up at him, "I'm hungry," the words escaped her without mind, but followed by a giggle. 

He even managed a laugh as he laid his hand out on her stomach.

She patted his hand and rolled to the bed's edge.

He caught her hand, "Where are you going?"

"Down to the kitchen," she stated, the most logical explanation, as she sat up.

"You can't," he shook his head.

"And why not?" she was amused by this.

His mind twirled for an rationalisation that wouldn't give away the truth, or he would have a miffed brunette on his hands. His thought taking too long as she again began to leave the bed. 

"Not so fast," he quickly pulled the sheet she was wrapped in, causing her to fall back on the bed.

She was laughing now, "What is this? I'll be coming back." She leaned her forehead against his, "I'm just going to the kitchen." She covered herself better with the linen.

"Wait," Lex made his eyes plead, "Wait just a minute." He stepped out of bed in search of his jacket after slipping into a robe. He retrieved the sot after item and returned to her side, "Here," he handed over the silver box.

"Lex?" she looked up at him questioningly, then back to the box in her hand. 

He said nothing, telling her to open it.

The girl bit her lip before lifting the heavy lid. Laying on the blue satin lining was a silver chain with two interlocking hearts dangling from it. She looked back up at him. 

"Happy birthday?" he offered, unsure of what reaction she wanted.

"But Lex, you didn't have to…" she stuttered as she watched him gently remove it from the packaging. 

He held it up before her, "Don't you like it?"

"It's gorgeous," she lightly fingered the chain, but still kept the question in her eyes. 

"I want you to think about something," he stared intently at the clasp, unlocking it and holding it out for her to wear.

She leaned forward, sweeping the hair away from her neck, "About what?" Her hand automatically went to the chain around her neck, her fingers tracing out the charms. 

"Staying," he replied, also touch the charm, "With me."

She looked up at him, unable to respond.

"I want you to stay. I want you to be here. I want us," he took hold of her hand. 

"I…I.." she stuttered with a loss for words. The whole thing was overwhelming, "Do you mean what I think?"

He nodded slowly but firmly. 

Her mouth hung open. Still unable to wrap her head around it. Him leaving her again flashed through her mind, waking up without him there. And she voiced it, "What's stopping you from leaving again?" Tears stung at her eyes. 

Lex quickly rose to his feet, "I thought we were past that."

Anna felt extra vulnerable without her clothes, "I'm sorry if it scares me and happens to be stuck in my head Lex. But I woke up and you were gone. What'll stop you from doing that again?"

He let out a cry of frustration, "You, me, the baby," he offered the reasoning. 

"But what if the baby's not…" She ran her hands through her hair, unable to finish the sentence or stop the tears in her eyes.

He was silent. He didn't know. They had both, as far as he could tell, effectively pushed that possibility out of their heads or maybe more honestly ignored it. He just refused to think about it. He was just thinking about her, and what Clark had said. Turning back to her to speak, speak words he hadn't found yet, the shrill ring of his cell phone interrupted. He looked from it to her and back, "Hold on," he made the accompanying gesture before crossing the room to the phone.

She sat silently, playing with the chain and charm.

"Yes," he spoke with annoyance for the interference, but also thankful for the time. 

"We're all ready," Clark's voice came ringing through the other end, "It's safe to come down now."

It took a moment for the millionaire's brain to click onto what the farm boy was talking about. The conversation they had had before was completely wiped from his mind by everything afterward, "Right. Yes." His eyes shifted to the sad girl in his bed, "Give us a little while." He clicked the small phone off without waiting for the reply. 

Anna looked up at him, curious about the call.

He came back to the bed, crouching in front of where she sat, "I do love you. And I sure as hell don't have the answers, for any of this," he looked up at her in exasperation, "Just think about it?"

She reached to touch the softened features his face and nodded, "I'll think about it."

He smiled a little, rising to kiss her: soft and chased, "Now I think we should get dressed before we go down stairs."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: It will be a while until there's a new chapter up after this. But hopefully someone will still be reading. And if you are…please let me know. It makes me feel special. :) 


	9. Surprises

__

So sorry for how long it has taken me to get this chapter up… damn RL keeps getting in the way of my visits to Smallville. Which really sucks, because I like it there so much more. Hahaha And yes, Barbara _I do feel better getting a review knowing someone is reading! Thanks. And now…_

****

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Title: _Surprises_

Chapter Completed: March 5, 2003

"Said they'd be right down," Clark relayed to Lana. The brunette was staring at the stairs with a worried look and wringing her hands. 

"I hope she's surprised."

"I'm sure she will be," he nodded and smiled that classic Clark Kent smile, looking over the brightly decorated sitting room. An abundance of balloons and pink streamers. 

"I can guarantee she's not expecting this," Chloe looked around the same room in disbelief. She didn't believe that any room in Luthor manner could look like _this_, not even with Lana's help.

Lana clapped like a trained seal, "I think I hear them." She hurried the group from the entrance into the small, decorated room, closing the door behind them.

Anna and Lex were in fact descending the stairs. The pair had dressed and primped to hide any clues of their earlier liaison, only the silver chain sparkled against her skin. 

"Are you mad?" she stopped at the bottom of the staircase, grabbing for his forearm, "Are you angry at me?"

He turned back to face her, giving a stiff shake of his head and almost nervously glancing over to the closed off room. He would rather not have the occupants over hear this personal matter. 

She stayed where she was, a pout on her lips. The unresponsive reply didn't satisfy her. He seemed cold and distant and she was sure it was because of her. 

He stood at the landing under her step making their eyes at equal standing. "I'm not mad," he had taken hold of her hands, his thumbs stoking the tops of them. He just wasn't used to an intimacy like this, the kind of daylight and emotions. The only relationship that came close was with his mother, and Lillian had been gone for far too long now. 

The girl searched the stare of his steel blues orbs and the feel of his touch before nodding. She also wasn't used to this kind of relationship, not with a man like Lex. Not with the guarded emotions and the perpetual space and had to become used to it. 

"We alright?" he pulled her hands to bring her down to his space, and learned his forehead to hers. She murmured a yes before his lips moved to touch her much softer ones. Pulling back pleased that the smile had returned to her face, "Good." The intensity of his eyes never wavering. He approached it like a business appointment, "Come here," he was leading her now to the pair of doors. 

"Where?" the girl hung back a little, slightly uneasy about what could lye behind the oak.

He shook his head a little before pushing open the heavy dividers. 

"Surprise!" was the chorus that rang through the opening, directed at Anna.

"Surprise?" she mouthed, looking between the four teens and Lex and the room. The look on her face expressing her disbelief. 

"Happy Birthday!" Lana squealed, bounded over to engulf the older girl in over bearing hug. 

Anna stumbled back, "ah…thank you…thank you…" trying to push off the over brunette. With one harsh shove she was free and crashed back into Lex's strong form. 

"You were part of this," she gave him an accusing stare.

The smirk playing on his lips confirmed it for her, "It won't kill you," he gave her a little push back into the room, ignoring the glare he got in return. 

She took a deep to endure Lana's abundance of cheery pink and purple. She even forced a stretched smile. 

"Happy Birthday," Clark was the next to bound over to her, the wide smile on his face. He moved to hug her but stopped feeling uncomfortable and awkward. He settled for patting her back instead.

The older girl turned to Chloe now, who was trying desperately to hide her smile, "You knew about this." She pointed an accusing finger still sporting the stretched smile, "And I thought we were friends."

The younger blonde broke into a full laugh, soon joined by the other. 

"Happy birthday," she handed a gift bag over, "A peace offering." She offered with a raised eyebrow. 

Instantly she softened, "Aww, you so didn't have to." She was touched by the gesture, the present and the party the more she thought about it. It seemed that they really were accepting her and if she was going to stay here it wouldn't be that bad. 

"It just seemed right for you," the younger girl shrugged at the sentiment but couldn't shake her happy smile. 

Anna nodded, reaching into the bright blue tissue paper and pulling out a silver Torch key chain. Turning it over in her hand she saw the engraved back: _friends_. "Oh," she looked up at the other girl, holding the trinket close to her heart, "thank you." Her eyes were getting misty.

Despite not being a girlie-girl, Chloe too became misty at how touched her friend was, "It's nothing."

Anna moved to hug the girl much more freely and affectionately then the way with Lana. She just felt close to Chloe, as she did to her. 

"Girls," Pete shook his head as he snapped a picture of the pair. He had been designated photographer by Lana the party dictator. He had been snapping various one's all through the set up. 

"We weren't supposed to give present yet," Lana interrupted their moment with gritted teeth. She hated not having things go her way and not being at the centre of attention. She did all the planning and organising of this party. It only happened because of her. "But oh well," her fake smile plastered on her face as she held out a brightly wrapped package toward Anna, "Open mine next."

"Okay," Anna felt it best not to comment on how Lex had already given her his in a fear that the girl might explode on hearing the news. Careful to put the key ring back in its gift bag she took the package, "Thank you." She laid the box onto a tabletop to begin opening it. Tearing off the paper, not surprisingly pinkish, she opened the gift box. 

"Hope you like it," Lana was unable to stand still, shifting between her feet in anticipation as she watched the girl lift the box's lid. 

Trying to control the reaction on her face she pulled out the pretty pink sweater, it's v-neck and soft texture characteristic of the girl who gave it to her. "Wow," was the only thing she could say, completely taken aback by it and how inappropriate it was for her. She could hear Chloe try to surpress the laugh the sweater supplied her with and wanted to avoid the same reaction. "Thanks," she was braced for anther hug from the brunette. 

Lex was amused by the scene, the whole event actually. It helped him understand the woman he loved by watching her, it could be like watching a version of himself. 

"Clark, I'm surprised your parents allowed you here," he turned to the boy beside him. 

"Actually, they think I'm a Pete's," his eyes twinkled with the slightest pleasure with his trickery. 

"I'm surprised," and the millionaire was, "that Ross would go along with that. Considering." He sipped at a straight cola that was provided for the clean, little gathering. 

"He was happy to do it," he too drinking the same sweet liquid happily, "Even to be here. He had a crush on Anna the first time she was here," he hid his own crush on her. 

Lex was smug, even with any teenaged threat, "I don't think he's here for her." He was watching Pete and Chloe interact. The two speaking very closely and the lusty sparkle in their eyes. 

Clark followed the line of sight and felt uncomfortable. "Oh," was all he could say as his best-friends flirted. He felt out of place and left out and for the first time he really missed Chloe's smile. He watched in a horror as Pete touched her. "Excuse me," he was still transfixed on them as he walked away.

Shaking his head Lex was happy to have Anna join him again.

"Thought you said this wouldn't hurt," she was accusing in tone, "That time with Lana was torture," She complained.

"It couldn't have been that bad," he soothed her, his hand moving around her waist. 

She glared at him, "I have to try this on," she held up the sweater like a dead rabbit. 

Unable to control it, he laughed.

The girl let her arm fall limply at her side, "Just promise me something," she waved her other index finger at him, "that when I stay, you won't make me spend a lot of time with her."

He could chuckle at her dislike of Miss Lana Lang and fear of time with her, but that was when her words registered, "Does that mean you've decided to stay with me?" The arm around her pulled her closer and the other hand picking up the chain that lay around her neck.

She smirked, not answering him, "I have to go try this on," She rolled her eyes, releasing herself from him she left for the stairs. 

Lex smiled, he was content. And really should have known better then to fall into it. 

"Isn't Pete supposed to be taking pictures," Clark sulked over to Lana.

She was going over the bowls and plates of snacks. Making sure each was perfect, as if anything less would show imperfection in herself. "I think he's having fun," she commented, seeing him and Chloe both laughing and smiling. 

Clark huffed. 

"You're not jealous, are you?" she dropped a bowl, nervous that all his attention hadn't been on her. And scared that the blonde might actually win the farm boy. 

He groaned now, turning away to the portable stereo Pete insisted they bring. He flipped on whatever CD was in it, "Jealous, huh!" He was mumbling to himself. He wasn't jealous, he was angry. But why? He turned to the pair again, because he had lost her. 

The music and thoughts running through his head had distracted Lex, but not enough to block the voice. 

"What an interesting way for a man of your age and status to spend an evening son," Lionel had appeared behind him, not amused by the kiddie style party his son was a part of. Obviously exemplifying his miraculously returned sight. 

"Dad," he spun around to face him, "What are you doing here?"

"I won't pull you away from your little party," his father brushed him off, being sure to condescend as he started toward the stairs.

He squared his jaw and stood in front of the path, "You haven't told me why you're here." 

The other guests began to become aware of the added body in the house. They were watching the father and son, without directly doing so. All but Clark. His attention was still drawn to Chloe and Pete with a furrowed brow. 

Lex directed them all to ignore this. 

Out of frustration Lionel's shoulders slumped when he spoke, "I just need something I left in my room."

"I'll get it," the son was defending his turf by not allowing his father free reign in it. 

"Please," the senior Luthor directed the younger to move to the side by placing a hand on his arm. "Now that I can see it makes more sense for me to just go fetch it. The car is waiting and I'll be right out of your, ah, hair." The comment was made by a forked tongue as he took the steps up the stairs. Avoiding the railing to exhibit his recovered strength. 

Lex had turned away, not wanting to give his father the satisfaction of having an audience to show off for and to calm his blinding rage. By turning away he missed the events playing out on the top landing. 

Anna came bounding out to the top of the stairs. Fairly light footed for feeling out of self in the pink sweater. She was pulling at it to stretch the shape, but stopped still as death when she looked up to find the face of nightmares in front of her. 

"Anna," Lionel smiled at her, taking full advantage of his regained sight by looking over the girl. Visualising what he had already had in flesh. He could tell it was her by that scent. A twisted smile formed on his lips. 

She gasped at the look that she had become far too familiar with, stepping sideways to pass him without having to get any closer to him. 

"Not even a hello, and I thought we were close," he was finding far too much amusement in her pain. As he passed her he could not resist the last temptation, to touch what he could now see. His hand moved to grace the skin on her stomach left bare by the sweater. 

The feel of his hand on her again terrified Anna, sending a sick feeling through her. She had to get away from him, out of his reach. In a frantic move she shoved him away and jumped back. Her foot slipped, missing the step. And now out of reach, she fell down the great mahogany staircase in a cry of surprise. 

Dumbfound by the force of the girl Lionel stumbled back against the wall. Unable to recover fast enough to reach for her. 

The cry grabbed the attention of the room, all turning and moving to see the stairs. 

"Oh god!" Chloe screamed, covering her mouth with her hand as she watched her friend's form fall. 

Lex stood silent, her name on his lips but no sound escaping. He couldn't move, never fast enough, he just had to watch, a sense of fear paralysing him. 

To Clark the scene played out in slow motion. He could see each time her body made contact with a stair, the horrified expressions and even he moved slow. He was too afraid to use his gift of speed – too many witnesses and not nearly enough explanations. Internally he was torn between two rights. Between the two things his parents had taught him to do: Help and hide. And he was left, too afraid of his own secret to help. The slowed time giving his too much time to think, to doubt. Human time returned for Clark as the name left Lex's mouth.

They all rushed to the collapsed figure on the floor. Lex kneeled down beside her, his expression still but eyes raging in panic as he swept the hair away from her face, "Anna? Can you hear me?"

She groaned in pain and in answering him before passing out from the intensity and shock.

"We have to call for help," Lana's voice was quaky and shrill as she searched desperately for a phone in the grand hall they were gathered in. 

"The car's out front," Lionel offered, now coming down to join them. Lex shot him a threatening glare as he moved closer to Anna, "It will be faster then waiting," he backed away. 

Clark nodded, moving on instinct now, he crouched down to raise Anna in his arms, effortlessly carrying her toward to the door. 

Ignoring the tear falling down her cheek and shaking hands Chloe dug through her bag for keys, "We'll be right behind." 

****

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Please be patient, it will take me a while to get these chapters up…but I don have the in my head. So don't worry, they will be coming soon. 

Also, I was reading a book while researching, go figure, and came across something I found interesting:

**__**

Anna: a waning or dark moon…ripe with wisdom, patroness of secrets, prophecy, divination, inspiration, power. 


	10. Waiting is the Hardest Part

****

Title: _Waiting is the Hardest Part_

Chapter Completed: March 12, 2003

****

The grouping had moved to the Smallville hospital waiting room. Lana could not stand still. She paced or roamed the halls. Waiting for news always killed her. Pete and Chloe were seated, her eyes staring off blankly as he affectionately held her hand. Clark wasn't watching them now, his attention was on Lex, who was chillingly silent and almost still leaning against the wall. Lionel's present was not seen. 

Clark went over to his friends, whose eyes were squeezed shut. "Lex," the boy was careful with his voice, "I'm sure she'll be fine. It was really just a fall and…"

The millionaire's eyes shot open, an intense glare escaping them and drilling into the figure before him, "She was pregnant Clark!" His stare was deep and foreboding, and startled the farm boy. Spotting a doctor, Lex stalked after him, determined to find out what was going on, why he had not heard any news. 

Clark looked hopefully at Chloe, who just nodded sadly through closed eyes, before slumping into a chair. It wasn't bad enough to have failed to help one person, but now two. One completely defenceless. 

"Clark!" Martha and Jonathan rushed over to where the teens were all clustered. 

"I'm so glad you're alright," she wrapped her arms around her son, "When Lana called and said you were at the hospital…" she drifted off. 

He looked over at Lana's guilty face, "I'm fine mom." Obviously, he thought, as he pushed away from her. 

"Why are you here song?" Jonathan asked taking notice that the friends all appeared fine also, thankfully. 

"There was an accident, with Anna Clarkson," Lana more then helpfully offered as she walked closer to them, "fell down the stairs in the mansion." Her big eyes were shinning, wanting sympathy and attention. All her life that was the only way to get it, through sympathy.

"And it's all my fault!" Clark blurted, pushing out of his chair and stomping down the hall. 

Chloe looked confusedly between Pete and the Kents. She caught what he said, but what did that mean. 

"I'll go talk to him," Pete left her side to go after him. Jonathan agreeing to follow, leaving the three girls to themselves. 

"Mrs. Kent," Lana whined with her best hug me look splattered on her face, as she approached her for comfort. 

Martha was unable to turn her away, unable to turn any child away. She opened her arms for the wet-eyed girl to cuddle into. The surrogate mother of the group turned to her other daughter, who was sitting alone. And she wanted to support her. 

Chloe shook her head, declining the motherly affections. She wasn't used to it, and hadn't needed it yet. Stretching her brave-sad smile across her lips, she ignored the streaks left on her cheeks and turned her attention away. She was still curious about Clark's outburst. And where Lex went. And of course how Anna was. She fidgeted with her hands in her lap nervously. It was her habit. Biting her lip she got out of her chair in search of an answer to one of her questions. 

-x-x-x-x-

"Clark," Pete jogged up to the disgruntled hero, "hey man."

He was just standing at the end of a hall, as if the hospital had trapped him there. His head hung in a hang-dog expression.

Looking back the best friend spotted Pa Kent striding over toward them, "How could this be your fault?" He turned back when he heard the footsteps stop. 

"It was just an accident son," Jonathan nodded along with the other member of their secret clad family. 

"Right. What could you have done," the other boy shrugged.

Clark looked up now, much like Lex had before only sadder, "That's just it! **I** could have done something, I could have done everything," he lowered his voice now, "We all know what I could have done. I could have caught her before she fell. Could have protected the baby. I could have, but didn't." His voice rose, " That's why it's my fault." He crashed his back and head against the wall in defeat and self-torture. 

The others looked back and forth between each other, but really had nothing to say. They could not understand what it was like for Clark; to have that power and great fear. The whole confusion inside his head. And the daily angst over what to do, what actions and risks to take. 

"Son," his father made the only attempts at reassuring him that he could. Placing the affirming hand on his slumped shoulder, "Some things are just ment to happen. No matter what you do, it can't be changed." He hoped that would put some comfort in his son's heart, "We don't even know…baby?!"

Clark nodded, only surprising the farm man more and making himself sadder. 

Pete only shrugged, "No on really knew. Lex just sprung kind of sprung it."

Jonathan thought back to the time he had met her. The rather sweet looking girl who came to pick Martha up, not exactly one who would be intimate with the Luthors. "Huh," he let that settle, "Some things just happen," he repeated it as much to explain it to himself as his son. He had used that explanation with himself concerning Clark on numerous occasions. Things just happen. 

-x-x-x-x-

Chloe spotted Lex seated in another part of the small hospital. His body was slumped in the chair like someone had tossed him there. Worried that he had received word, and neglected to inform anyone else, she walked toward him. She stopped when she noticed that Dr. Bryce moving toward the same destination, the young reporter hung back. 

He was eerily silent and still as the doctor approached, "Lex," her voice was quiet, but boomed in the still hall. 

He pulled himself off the chair t stand before her. 

To Helen the millionaire was so warn. She thought she would take some pleasure in causing him pain. In that twisted-scorned woman way. But seeing this, she just felt for him. Breaking away from her professional role she touched his arm in a gentle, sympathetic way. 

Lex pulled away, straightening his stance and form in the classic Luthor manner. He just looked at her expectantly. 

Dr. Bryce nodded, understanding what roles he wanted them to take on, "Miss Clarkson should be fine. She's resting now. There was a bump on her head that we were concerned with, and a bruise on her spine. But other then the fractured rib, seems she'll make a full recovery. We did have to sedate her." She rambled into comfort and out of professional.

He waited, just waited for the other shoe. As did Chloe. She was relieved to know that Anna was physically undamaged, relatively. But there was a looming concern. And without thought, she held a breath. 

Helen couldn't meet Lex's eyes now, and nervously cleared her throat. She had broken this news before but never to someone of personal acquaintance, "She miscarried."

Chloe didn't gasp from her hiding place, only leaned her forehead against the cold wall and expelled the breath from her tightened lungs.

Lex didn't react, at least not outwardly, "I want a paternity test done," he was all business with his demand. He cut the good doctor off before she had the chance to object, "It's important for me to know." His eyes burrowed into the woman before him. He needed to know just what game fate had played on him now. He needed to know what pain this was.

She nodded for him, she would see to that personally. "She'll be in room 316 after ward," She added as he started off toward the lab. 

Chloe retreated back to the waiting room, her heart that little bit heavier. 

-x-x-x-x-

Lex had sent everyone home. All but Chloe. When he returned from the lab he was surprised to find the Kents had joined the waiting group, but at the same time not. They were always hanging around at certain events – But he didn't have the energy to delve into that question right now. He wanted them all gone. He didn't want such a large audience for this, since now was when he had to maintain airs.

"She's fine. Just getting needed rest now," he assured them.

Clark looked uneasy still, but received comforting strokes on his broad back from his mother. Must be nice, Lex looked noticed with a deep bitterness. 

Even Lana let out an exaggerated sigh of relief. The millionaire guessed he wasn't the only one putting up airs. And this being the first time he ever watched these people, he noticed the little quirks that bothered him so.

"Thank you – all for staying," he felt like he was closing a press conference, "But there's no reason you shouldn't go home and get rest yourselves."

They nodded. 

"I left my car at the mansion," Pete looked at Chloe hopefully, they had crammed into her car to get there and he was hoping to cram again to spend more time with her. 

"I'm staying," she stared at Lex. That told him she already knew more then he had told the rest. 

He nodded, giving her the permission she never asked for. 

"I'm sure we can squeeze you and Lana into the truck," Mr. Kent told Pete, while actually trying to figure out how this was going to work. 

The jilted friend simply nodded, saying goodbye to Chloe and an acknowledgement to Lex. 

They had all left Lex and Chloe there. Not even a call from her father had made the girl leave. It was like she had made an unspoken vow to be there, and Lex did admire the stubbornness if he didn't understand the friendly devotion. 

There was no verbal communication between the unlikely pair; they were just reading each other. One like a trained journalist and the other a ruthless businessman. By doing this he realised that Chloe had always known about the pregnancy and now about the miscarriage, and questionable paternity. She had that look her in eyes. Not one for a poker face. And Chloe learned of the demons raging behind the eyes and heart of the young man next to her. 

"Coffee?" he asked at her yawn.

"That'd be great," she reached for her purse, which he waved off.

"I think I can cover it," he teased as he went off in search of the recharge. 

Returning promptly with two cardboard cups of steaming dark liquid, only assumed the stuff was coffee. He managed a small smirk when he found Chloe asleep in the uncomfortable chairs. He carefully set the cups down and draped his jacket over the sleeper. Boss or not, Gabe would kill him if anything happened to his daughter. He could only imagine the protectiveness of a parent –never experiencing it or having the chance to act on it. 

Figuring this was the best alone-time, Lex made his way to room 316. He was putting this off. 

Anna was still asleep. Helen had explained something about sedating her hysterical behaviour. But he smiled at how peaceful she looked. Like she was just having a restful sleep after one of their nights together. Or even a midmorning pregnancy power nap. 

A frown pulled at his lips when he noticed the bruise on the side of her face. The slight discoloration had shattered the fantasy formed in his mind. And his hand lightly touched it, cringing at the pain he was sure was there. 

"Anna," he whispered soothingly as he took the seat nest to her. She stirred almost unnoticeably. He swept the stray hairs away from her face, surprising gentleness from the town-claimed monster spawn. A slight twinkle from under the hospital gown caught his attention. His fingers ran down to feel the chain and pull out the delicate charm. The remembrance of her promise made at the ill-fated party made him smile, and even relax. He was happy for the false sense of security that the chain around her neck gave him. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Damned writer's block and term papers. 


	11. Knowing is Worse

****

Title: _Knowing is Worse_

Chapter Completed: March 17, 2003

Chloe woke with a loud stretch. It took her a moment to realise she wasn't in her own bed, or even her house – but was still in the hospital waiting room. Sitting up and looking around she noticed she was also alone in this public place, the two coffee cups relieved she hadn't been alone all that long though. She sniffed the liquid settled in the bottom of the cups, her face scrunched up in disgust. This was going to be a tough morning. She stretched again. She noticed Lex was missing. Although his coat was still there to keep her company. And actually, for a hospital it was pretty empty with no busy nurses or doctors rushing past her. Part wondered if he hadn't instructed them not to disturb her. Just to throw money around, rather then be considerate. 

She pulled herself to her feet, groaning and stretching once more. Those chairs were far more cramping then she originally thought. But her shoulders were still slumped and the knot her in back didn't loosen. Those weren't caused by the chairs anyway, those were from the reason she was even at the hospital. She grabbed her bag, left the jacket and set out to get her information. She hadn't planned on sleeping before visiting Anna, but the emotional strain had drained her. The young reporter followed the wall signs to the nurse's station, the assumed best place to start, and waited. Tapping her foot in annoyance she waited. She wanted to know the details of her friend's condition, but realised that being just friends ment she wasn't going to get it. If it were a male orderly she could but not from the old woman behind the large desk. 

Chloe decided to just go in blind. Just go and visit her friends without asking questions. She already knew to avoid asking how the other girl felt, it was going to be obvious. She was in a hospital and from personal experience, Chloe always hated that. How do you expect her to feel? But she wanted to know if Anna knew about the baby, the miscarriage. Who had told her? How did they break the news? And how was she taking it? The answered lie just beyond the door. Chloe was about to push open the door when the logic hit her. Of course Anna knew. Even if no one explicitly told her, she would know. It was her body so of course she would know, she would feel it missing now. 

'Oh god,' the younger girl thought, 'She would feel it.' That hit her in the gut. Not bothering with the plastic smile, Chloe entered the dimly lit hospital room. She cleared her throat to announce herself. 

"I'm horrible," Anna choked out without even looking up at her visitor. She knew it was Chloe. She saw her standing out side the door, debating before coming in. "Not even human."

Chloe shook her head. She was, for possible for the first time in her life, at a complete loss of words. Left in sadness, confusion and questioning the existence of a divine power that would cause this. She wanted to reassure her friend, and question why she would ever think such a thing about herself, but could find no voice. She could only be a listening ear seated at her side. 

"I think I'm glad this happened," her face was slicked with tears and shoulders shook in sobs, but it was a laugh that escaped her dry lips and sad eyes. A pathetic, sad and twisted sound, almost of the insane, that made both girls cringe at hearing it. "If it was Lionel's, he killed his own son without even knowing it," she made the noise again before falling into tears and muffled wails, "So, I'm happy. Happy it happened. Happy." The words were ment to convince herself. To expel the heavy grief from sitting on her. 

Chloe watched her drift into this grief stricken madness through tear dripping eyes. She was scared by her own instincts to hold the older girl or grab her by the arms and shake her violently out of this. She was scared that she didn't have something to do to help. 

The sound of shifting weight made Chloe look over to the door. Lex stood in the door's opening, his eyes the slightest tint of red and staring in Anna's direction with pain. The young girl was unsure of how much, if any, of the ramblings he had been witness to.

She rose from her chair, feeling guilty for leaving who could be her best friend to follow the millionaire into the hall. Again there were no words for the situation, just empathetic looks.

He wasn't going to stay for even those, he continued away from the room.

"Where are you going? You should stay with her," she said in a voice edged with a whine.

He turned back, with a sniffled to hold back the tears that he feared would fall, "I need to go." His voice was altered, not the sound that young reporter was used to, this was almost broken.

"What do you know?" she now had accusation in her eyes. Her gut telling her there was something else, something worse – and now he knew. 

He glared down at her, mush weaker and with less force then he was usually capable. He signed, feeling weak and beaten and even like the lost child of his youth, "The baby…" his voice failed and he turned away from her wide eyes with his head bowed, "It was my baby." On the last word he was moving, walking away before he fell apart in the hallway.

"Lex," Chloe exclaimed, following slowly behind, "You have to tell her. Where are you going?"

"I **have** to get out of here," he replied crudely, still striding down the corridor. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew he needed to be away from here. 

She stood silent. She was sure he had heard the wrong part of Anna's emotional rant, adding insult to their injury. She was emotionally tired and really had no idea how Lex could have the strength to walk away or how Anna had the energy to cry. She was barely able to stand of her own will, and was only a spectator to this tragedy. 

The young girl took a moment to sigh before re-entering the room. 

Anna was curled up now in a near fetal position. The pain preventing the tight, protective ball she was seeking. "That was Lex," it wasn't a question or really even a statement.

"Yeah," Chloe nodded, controlling her voice.

"I shouldn't have said what I did. I shouldn't have blurted it all out like that to you," she started rambling, "I didn't really mean it. I'm not really happy. How could I be? I'm so far from happy," she rolled over to face her friend, "There's just so much pain."

The girl's eyes welled with tears and they silently fell down her cheeks, "I know. I'm sorry." And she was. She was so sorry that anyone she knew had to hurt like that. And that it was only going to get worse. 

"Wha…what?" the older girl stammered out, looking into the eyes of her friend. There was something in them – there was something telling her that she knew more, "What is it? What do you know?"

Chloe shook her head, wiping under her eyes with her hand, "nothing." She avoided looking at the other girl, her brow tightly knotted. 

"I can tell you're lying," Anna watched with a quivering lip from her bed, as she began wringing her hands. "Please just tell me," she pleaded. Her own eyes had given up in crying now and were left just red and swollen and sad. 

"I don't think I should," she dragged her hands through her hair and sat down heavily in the bedside chair. She really was torn between what to do. She had got into trouble for saying things before she should have. But she couldn't keep this from her. 

"Chloe please," the older girl was still pleading, much more with her eyes now, "I need to know."

The young girl looked up, biting her bottom lip, she had no idea how to say this. "Um…the baby, ah…" her tongue stumbled over the words and she fought to keep her voice stable, "ItwasLex's." She just blurted it out. Unable to think anymore before the words left her mouth. 

"Oh god!"

It hit Anna like a Mack truck. She would have preferred the truck. Her shoulder shook again, but there was no water left to fall from her eyes. She just had the dry sobs that wracked her body. Chloe on the other hand, did it for her. She cried freely, feeling the pain of her friend and great sympathy. 

"Why?" Anna rocked, the unanswerable question hanging between them. All the possible whys that it represented, and not one answer could be given to explain it. 

Chloe only had one thing that she could do now. She moved to sit on the narrow bed with her, wrapping comforting arms around the other girl. Giving her a tight, supportive hug, "I don't know why."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Scotch," Lex bellowed, waving a hand for the attention.

The bartender was surprised. There usually aren't many people ordering the hard stuff this early in the day. Outside of the usual rummies. 

"Isn't it kid of early to start," he began commenting, bringing the glass and bottle over, "Hey aren't you Lex-"

"Just leave the bottle," he cut him off with a grunt. He did not want to be recognised, not now, not here, not in this shit whole of a dive.

The barman just nodded. He knew better then to question a Luthor – he had learned that lesson the hard way. 

Lex poured and downed himself a shot. Mentally damning how vile it was. Why couldn't he have just gotten drunk in his own house, with his own, real scotch? He knew why. He wanted to be where no onw could find him. No one of matter would find Lex Luthor in this _place_, drinking this swill. 

"Hey Bob," a familiar voice greeted the man behind the bar and took the stool beside the millionaire, "I'll have a coffee, thanks."

Lex slowly glared up, noticing the familiar rolled-up flannel cuff and finally the face of Jonathan Kent. "Shit," he cursed to himself, turning back to his waiting glass. 

"I saw your car out front," Jonathan nodded a thank you to Bob for his coffee and still didn't look at the young Luthor. 

"I'm really not in the mood for a speech on my many evils," he gulped down another shot, not quite used to the taste and cheap burn. He hadn't ment to sound so crude, but really wasn't up to caring at that moment. 

"News that bad huh," he just sipped his order, no reaction to the snide remark, just shaking his head in a kind of sad-sympathy, "Well, I'm sorry."

Lex looked up now, surprised by all this.

"Pain isn't easy for anyone Lex," Jonathan turned to him now, his face fairly sympathetic, "But trust me, it'll still be there at the bottom of that bottle."

"Yeah, but I won't feel it for a while," his lips curved in a sad smile as he downed another shot. His mouth was becoming numb to the taste. 

"No," the older man agreed, "but it'll feel ten times worse in the morning." He drank again from the mug. 

Lex noticed how he spoke like the voice of experience. Like a man who had seeked solace at the bottom of a bottle before. And for some reason he had always been able to look at Mr. Kent like more of a father figure then his own. "Anna lost the baby," he felt comfortable enough to blurt that out, running his hand over the back of his neck.

"I am sorry," the borrowed father figure nodded slowly, he had already figured that was why he was here in the first place. "I can't say I know what it feels like, but I have an idea," and he did have an idea. He and Martha had both suffered the pain of not being able to have children, the fear of losing Clark and the scare with the miracle on the way. He thanked his lucky stars every night. 

Lex was silent and just rubbed his temples, leaning his head closer to the bar top. 

Jonathan brought an unsure hand down on the younger man's back for comfort, "But there is one thing I do know. It's a lot easier to go through the pain with someone who's feeling it too. Because you're not the only one suffering." He patted his back before getting up from the stool. He had made his little case, tossing the change onto the bar before leaving. 

Lex thought for a moment, rubbing his hands over his face. The senior Kent was right. He shouldn't be here wallowing in self-pity and heartache alone when Anna was in the hospital doing the same. He never had anyone to go through it all with before, so was unsure of how this worked. In all honesty he had never had to worry about what others were going through, it was always just him and his pain. He threw a cluster of bills onto the cheap wood and walked out into the Kansas sun. 

It was amazing how the sun could always shine despite what the world was going through. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	12. Visitors

So sorry about how long it has taken to get this chapter written and up… But Life seems to be very busy right now, you know the end of term and essays and exams. Blah! But the next chapter should be up sooner and I should have this fic wrapped up soon too. Thanks to all who are still reading. Ruby Ice, I'm glad you're enjoying! *smile*

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

****

Title: **_Visitors_**

Chapter Completed: April 8, 2003

****

Chloe rested her head on the back of the chair. Anna had been taken for a few tests and a bit of a check-up, so she was determined to rest in the thoughtless silence. But her mind wouldn't slow, nor her heart stop aching. It had been an exhausting day of crying, but she was glad to be there for her friend. She always hated being alone in hospitals, too many times personally. Visits were always great, but comfort would be nicer.

She had just closed her eyes when she was interrupted. 

"Anna!" an older, unknown to Chloe, man burst through the door, slamming it against the wall. He frantically darted his eyes around the room, not even noticing that girl. "Where's my daughter?" he bellowed back into the hall. 

It was that comment that introduced the young reporter to the good Doctor Clarkson. Out of curiosity she followed the scene out into the hall. 

"Where is my daughter?" he was shaking in the slightest, through his arms, rejecting the nurse's request for quiet, "Where is Anna Clarkson?" He was still bellowing like a man of power demanding the respect and attention that was owed to him, but that all seemed to take the energy out of his slumped figure. His chestnut hair was grey-peppered and his wire-rimmed eyes were tired – suggesting he was aged beyond his forty-five years. 

"Arthur, I'm sure she's in the best of hands," a familiar smug voice made him and Chloe turn to the equally smug face of Lionel Luthor. 

"Luthor," the man snarled, his top lip curling, "I don't want you anywhere near my daughter!"

"You had no issue with that when you sent her to me," Lionel's face twisted with amusement and satisfaction, in a way that made Chloe shutter. 

She had no idea Anna let that man near her, let alone touch her. 

"You inhuman monster," Arthur advanced toward the shrewd businessman, which only amused him farther. 

A small audience began forming. Nurses, the Kents, Clark and Lana had arrived in the hall. It must have been after school, or they had made it a short day to visit. Chloe was embarrassed, she could feel where this going, what was going to get out.

Lionel was smiling now. As if it were a perverted thrill to have an audience, or merely the twisted game, "At least I never whored out my child." His voice was calm and even.

Chloe's eyes grew wide and Dr. Clarkson lunged toward him, "You son of a –"

Jonathan Kent stepped between them, preventing the attack. Not that he wanted to protect Lionel, but this just wasn't the place. Besides he might actually receive medical attention if he was beaten here. "Just calm down," he told the raging visitor, although he didn't know what this was about exactly, but could bet it was justified.

He did as told, regaining himself, "You never gave me another choice." His index finger pointed squarely at the other, his eyes fixed with conviction. 

"There was always another option Arthur," he reminded. He was so calm and smug. There was no threat from the broken man in front of him, looking over the other man's shoulders, that twinkle of evil in his eyes, there was no threat.

"Daddy?" Anna had appeared behind her father. She and Lex were walking back toward her room when the scene in the hall began unfolding. Lex had straightened himself up enough to return at her side: a strong cup of black coffee and a mental slap in the face. Jonathan's words had had their desired effect on the moody millionaire. 

Arthur moved forward to her daughter, his arms outstretched for her – but she raised her hand to stop him.

"What other option? Was there another option dad?" she was fighting to keep herself together. And it couldn't be true, could it? There was no way her father could have sent her away like that if he had another choice.

He couldn't look at her, sending his eyes to the floor. He ignored her urgent question and pleading eyes. 

Anna moved now to the earthly demon, standing strong with the strength of anger and determination. In reality she was swaying with nausea at the very ideas in her head. Lex was carefully taking on a supporting role, his hand was pressed to the small of her back with care. But he was observant to give her needed space. He knew that when confronting his father you should not be seen as dependent. 

Anna locked eyes with the man in front of her, ignoring the fact that there was anyone else in the hallway, "Did you give him another option to repay you?" Her voice was quivering, either from rage or fear or both. 

They all waited in anticipation for the response. Every eyes of witness was wide and transfixed, even their collective breaths were held. Jonathan, Martha and Lana not knowing why, by Clark and Chloe were sick with their knowledge. 

Lionel maintained the eye contact with the young woman. He noticed the fire in them that he was never privy to before. There was a shadow in the blue orbs that interested him. The shadow of a spirit broken and rebuilt, still threatening to shatter. He saw he prefect time to test her, to see what she was worth, "There was always another option my dear. He could have simply handed over the research…instead of you."

He had punched her in the gut, knocking all the breath out her without actually touching her. She turned slowly to face her father again, pushing away the strong hands bracing her and bringing her eyes to meet his.

"Anna. Sweetheart…"he began stumbling over the words, tripping on her tongue, "You…you know how important that research is…"

She slapped him. The crisp sound of her palm coming into contact with his bristled cheek. And a slight, collective gasp escaped around her. 

She could have yelled at him, berated him for ruining her life. Disowned him, hurt him, humiliated him with lies and truths and words and questions. She could barely open her mouth to speak that would threaten a fall into hysterics. She closed her eyes and calmed her breathing. Staring him straight in the face she spoke quietly and calmly, "I wish you had just let me die." With that she returned to the small sanctuary of her hospital room, completely calm. Unaware that all her feelings of quilt and fault were abolished. It was not her fault. Her father had victimised her. 

Chloe followed, feeling uncomfortable with how calm the girl was after all this. She was too quiet too calm and it was eerie. All things considered, she knew she wouldn't be all right. 

Arthur moved to follow his daughter: To explain, to clarify, to justify, to make himself feel better.

Lex grabbed his arm, pulling him back, "You're not going in there," his teeth were gritted.

He snapped his arm away from the young man, _how dare he order him around_! Turning to glare at him, he recognised him. Lex, who had had his hands on his daughter, "What have you people done to her?"

A growl came from the young Luthor's throat. 

Clark now stepped between them, filling in the hero persona. "I think you should leave," he offered to the doctor

"Not without my daughter!" he tired to push past the farm-boy, but found him unmoveable.

"I doubt she wants to see you, or have anything to do with you for that matter," Lionel almost laughed that out. Interjecting for the mere fun of it.

"Dad," Lex tired to dismiss and quiet him. This was no time for his verbal games, or even time for him to deal with them. "I think you should both leave," he took notice of the pair of approaching security guards. The nurses had rung for them once Dr. Clarkson would not quiet down. 

Lionel ran his tongue over his front teeth, "I just came to check on how the young lady was doing," he began retreating down the hall, giving a curt nod to Martha before leaving. He hid any traces of guilt for her accident under the egoistic surface. He would never show guilt that was a weakness. It was something to be exploited not expressed.

They all silently turned to Clarkson. Wanting to see what was next, what way the tide would turn now.

"I'm not leaving without my daughter," he crossed his arms over his chest like an unco-operative child, desperate and pathetic. 

Lex nodded to the guards, who were quickly on the other man.

"No. Hey, let go," he gave a little struggle against the two large men as they easily pulled him away. "Anna! Anna!" he screamed as they ushered him to the elevator. It was all like a moment from a bad movie.

Lex closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose, trying to relieve the pressure on his head. It was all too much for the one day; his baby, their fathers and cheap scotch. All too much.

"I guess it's not a good time to visit," Lana's voice squealed into the millionaire's ears, the equated to fingers on a chalkboard. 

He opened his eyes to glare at her, "No…I don't think it is."

She nodded, slowly walking backwards, grabbing on to the arm of Clark's jacket to have him shield her from the intense eyes, "We'll get going then."

"Say hi to Anna for us," Clark gave his lopsided, half-sad smile. 

Lex simply nodded. 

Martha wanted to go in and check on the girl, both of them actually, but knew it wasn't her place. She may be a stand in mother for the group, but she couldn't replace the comfort of a girlfriend. She resorted to a motherly smile to Lex and led her husband away. Both making a mental note to ask Clark about what had just occurred. There were a lot of unexplained comments that could explain a lot of things.

Lex closed his eyes again. He was almost happy in the silence of his head when Clark bounded back over.

"Are…are you okay?" he asked carefully, "I mean this has been a really bad time…" he explained against the stare from the millionaire's eyes. 

"Fine Clark," he replied evenly. 

Clark's forehead scrunched up, he didn't buy it. He could tell that the untouchable Lex Luthor was crumbling, "Okay…but if you want…" he let the offer of support hang out there, knowing that his friend knew what he was saying. 

Lex just nodded.

"And remember," he smiled openly now, a cheerful thought entering his head, "You have Anna." Clark patted his shoulder with that, and went back after his parents and Lana.

Lex thought. He did have Anna, but should make sure that he always would. 

-x-x-x-x-x-

Anna sat on the cold floor on the far side of the bed. Her hands were cupped over her ears, she was trying to block out her father calling to her. To her she didn't have a father anymore, she lost him the day he sold her to the devil.

Chloe sat at her side, using all her willpower to hold back on her questions. And she had so many. But she had to remember to keep her guard down with Anna, that was how their friendship would work. So she rested her head back against the mattress and waited. 

When it quieted in the hall Anna slowly lowered her hands, oddly calm. She closed her eyes and let out a haggard breath. She opened her eyes and glanced over at Chloe, "They're gonna let me out of here tonight." A little smirk crossed her lips. 

Chloe raised her head and smiled, "Good." She really did think it would be good for her to get out of the drab hospital. All the best recovery happened at home anyway, but Anna didn't exactly have a home here. "You wanna stay with me for a while?" she offered, biting her lip and shrugging unsure of how the offer would be taken.

"That's sweet," the older girl gave a little smile, "But I doubt your father would be happy with me on top of Lana there," and even laughed a little, "Three girls in one house would drive him crazy."

Chloe laughed too, "I forgot about Lana. Selective memory?" she teased. She was happy to have the slightest mirth escape the pair. It had been an impossibly hard two days.

"I'll be going home with Lex," she rested her head on her drawn up knees, "He needs me to." She felt wrong. She didn't feel like anything about her was right, there was something that neither the baby or the visits today could explain. She was lost and needed to find a way to herself again, or at least an escape from all this.

Chloe bit her tongue – she wanted to ask why what Lex needed had to come before what Anna did. Because it was obvious that she was in need. But she kept her mouth shut. "Well, it's a little more roomy then my house," she started joking, "and you get your own bathroom…hey maybe I should stay with you." She smiled, lost in a little fantasy about a castle and vast space.

"And leave your father with Lana? How vicious," she replied dryly, a slight curl to her lips.

The young girl nodded in agreement. "Are you alright?" she let that question slip. She hated when that happened and it showed in her scrunched up face. "I mean, I know," she expressed with her hands, "but…" she stumbled over words, giving up with a shrug.

"fine," the other girl replied without emotion. 

Chloe didn't buy it, but couldn't question it: Lex had walked in.

"Anna," he stood over them, his hand held out to her. She took his hand and let him pull her to her feet. 

Chloe watched their silent scene with an undefined curiosity, there was going to be a turn she could feel it. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: I know this isn't the best chappy, but it was more of a plot advancer. I'm looking at 2 more chapters for this one! Keep your eyes open! 


	13. Decisions

Looks like I was a little off on my estimated time for finishing this fic. Opps. But as usual RL gets in the way…and I've also started beta reading for someone else. Which I'm not complaining about at all….love doing it! But now that the summer is fully here for me…I should be able to spend quality time in Smallville. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

****

Title: _Decisions_

Chapter Completed: May 5, 2003

Anna stood in the middle of the scorched earth. The golden-green fields were burnt and brown – even the sky reflected a barren wasteland. The sun shone, but gave no warmth or real light; it was just an ominous presence looming behind her. Glancing around, there was no life. He trees were skeletal remains of where life once was. The form of where life was once held. She could hear the ground under her feet groaning and moaning with every step. It was calling her, wanting her to stay. The place was trapping her. The open space so confining, but she felt lost. It was a punishment to be here, to be dropped off and left here. A way to be rid of her. The only thing she didn't know was exactly where she was she had no idea. She had never seen this before…but it all felt familiar. She searched, the frantic way someone looks for truths and signs and miracles. Then she saw it. The large, looming, honest to god sign. Large block letters spelled out what she, deep down, already knew. She knew where she was; she knew what this place of imprisonment was. It spelled it all out for her, 'Welcome to Smallville'. 

"Anna," Lex whispered to her. He leaned over her bed in an attempt to wake her. They had slept separately for the three days she had been back at the house, because of the fractures and bruises. 

She slowly opened her eyes, focusing on the way the morning sun softened his lit features. "Lex?" she still questioned the vision and her reality. 

"Morning," he kissed her forehead, "It's about time for your pills," he was referring to the low dose pain medication she was given as part of her early release from the hospital. 

She groaned. She hated the pills and being treated like a child, but most of all she hated the pain. "Okay," she reluctantly kept her eyes open and pulled herself up in the sitting position. 

"I have a few errands to run…"he ran his hand along the back of his neck, "Are you going to be alright alone for a little while?" He was worried about her. She had been moping around, understandably, but he was only used to brooding behind these stone walls. 

The younger woman just nodded, she fought the urge to groan at his over protectiveness. "I think I'll call Chloe today," she added to make him feel better, and in honesty she wanted to talk to her friend – something back in the ordinary. It was just hard to get back to where things were before a personal tragedy. No matter how many people were feeling it, it still only happened to that one person. 

And Lex did relax at hearing this. Anna hadn't talked to anyone but him for the last few days and even that was minimal. 

"That would be good," he knelt on the bed to lean in and kiss her goodbye. His lips pressed lightly to hers, but she didn't reciprocate. He pulled back, brow creased, "I won't be long," he promised returning to his full height. 

She slowly nodded, making a noise of agreement as she dragged herself off the bed to stand.

"Or I could stay if you want me to," the millionaire wrapped his arms around her waist, protectively pulling her against him.

She leaned back, usually able to relish in the feeling of his broad chest and strong arms but now still not feeling right, She felt as if she was just going through the motions. "No, it's okay," she shook her head, peeling out of his embrace, "You don't have to stay and watch me."

"But I like watching you," he teased, the words bordering on dark and twisted. 

The young woman forced her face into a smile, even if she didn't feel it. "No, it's okay, really," she touched his arm, "I don't want to keep you from anything important."

He brushed the hair off her face, his fingers trailing on her cheek in the only way that Lex Luthor can caress, "This is important," he smirked, "But I do have some important decisions to finalise." He agreed to going. He was sure it would cheer her up…and himself for that matter. The millionaire leaned in to kiss her, catching her cheek instead. "I won't be long," he assured again before finally leaving. 

Anna sighed. She really did love him, being around him. So much in fact that it excited and scared, not to mention pained her lately. Pulling herself together she grasped the cordless phone receiver, she did promise to call Chloe and missed the spunky young girl, before venturing into the bathroom. One of the values of a cordless was the ability to do more then one thing at a time. The young woman proceeded to draw a bath before picking the receiver back up and noticing her face in the mirror. Only it wasn't really her face anymore…this was hollow and sunken, colourless and lifeless. It was defeated and dead. She dragged her hand down the inhuman flesh, watching the reflective glass. Being here was really destroying her. 

She threw open the medicine cabinet, to displace the horrid representation, and stared at the bottle of painkillers. A whole bottle of escape. She reached out and grabbed it. Her other hand had dialled the semi-familiar phone number and the ringing called out to her friend.

"Yah, hello?" Chloe answered the shrill ring in a hurried voice, as if she had ran for it. 

"It's Anna," she replied without taking her eyes off the bottle, "Mind coming over?"

Chloe perked up at receiving a call from her. They hadn't actually spoken since the hospital and it was worrisome, "No, of course!"

"I've made an important decision," Anna set the bottle down on the sink side, "So if you could hurry…"

The young reporter nodded, already scanning her room for clothes and other necessities, "I can be right over. Ten minutes max." She was beyond curious about the decision and noticed the other girl's tone was odd. 

"Great," the older blonde replied, "I'll see you soon," she finished the call in a trance like state, the phone falling from her ear. Her final decision was made. 

Chloe hung up her end and began to rush.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Chloe came out of her house, not watching where she was going as she was digging through her bag for the keys to match her cherry red VW convertible beetle in the driveway. But instead of making it to the car, she crashed into the limbering form in front of her.

"Hey Chlo," Clark beamed at her. His hands protectively on her arms to rebalance her. 

"Oh…hey Clark," she was surprised to find him in her driveway, unless of course he needed something, "what's up?" She eyed him, slightly suspiciously.

"Just thought I'd come over and see you," he rolled on the balls of his feet then back on his heels.

She nodded, "well…you saw me," she smiled and shrugged before continuing to her car. 

The farm-boy was a little dumbstruck. Sure he figured things were different between them, but she seemed to be totally ignoring him now. "Ah, Chloe?" he turned toward her. 

"Yeah Clark," she was still digging through her bag for the illusive keys. 

"Wha…what's going on with us?" he stuttered the question out, feeling uncomfortable for even asking. 

She spun around, "huh?" the question was out of no where to the girl. Wasn't it Clark Kent who agreed without hesitation to being just friends?

"I mean…I just," he took a deep breath. Words were never his strong point.

Chloe bit her bottom lip. She was unsure where this was going, but that puppy dog look in his eyes always got to her.

"Chloe…Is there any us?" he tried to motion with his hands.

"An us?" she was confused.

He nodded, as sternly as possible for the boy. 

"I thought we were friends Clark," she fought to keep her voice as light and airy as possible – to try to keep the mood that way.

"So did I," his voice sounded like that of a defeated boy as he looked down to watch his foot kick at the dusty drive. 

She let out a definite huff, locking her jaw sternly. Crossing her arms over her chest she waited for him to continue. 

Clark slowly dragged his eyes off the ground when she didn't respond. His eyes locked on her expression and defensive stance. "What is this?" he almost whined now, surprising one of his oldest friends, "Why are you acting like **this**?"

She ran her tongue along her top teeth, a tactic to maintain her-self. "Just how am I acting?" she succeeded in keeping an even tone, even with her building rage.

"Like I'm not important anymore," he was a spoiled child.

She laughed. The absurdity of the comment, the arrogance, and the damn tantrum he was having. All her frustration, anger and bottled up resentment broke through her as she laughed at his comment. 

He was not amused. 

Chloe shook her head, moving back to the car. She didn't have anymore time to deal with Kent's wounded pride. 

Falling shot of stomping his foot, Clark broke into tantrum mode. He swung around to face her back, glaring at the corduroy jacket. "I need you to decide Chloe," he began his ultimatum, "Right now. Decide where we stand."

She turned to see if he was really serious, finding the stone features and knotted brow. "You can't be serious," she muttered finding no break in his look. 'Fine', she thought. She was sick of the games with him, these games. "If I have to decide right now," he gave a curt nod," No where." Her voice was stronger then she thought possible, "we're no even friends anymore. Goodbye Clark."

In one fluid movement she was in the car, safely behind the wheel before the tears spilled from her eyes. But she didn't look back. 

-x-x-x-x-

"Excellent choice sir," the man behind the glass counter nodded with satisfaction. He held the piece up again, marvelling at the art, "Excellent."

"I know," Lex replied with that certain smugness, his hands shoved in his pockets awaiting the transaction. Mentally he was willing the man to hurry. He had another stop yet, one far less joyful, but still as meaningful. 

"Very special woman?" the man continued fishing for the information to quench his curiosity. This particular Mr. Luthor had been shopping in his jewellery store for years, but never in person. It was usually the professional shopper flashing the Luthor card. 

A smile formed on Lex's lips in reaction to the mere mention of Anna's existence. She was special. And had to be for him to even consider a marriage or even a proposal again. At least this time he was sure that this had nothing to do with little green rocks, or his father's sick business plans. This time he could feel it, and that had been what made his decision. He nodded now. 

The clerk seemed satisfied and content with the millionaire's reaction. It felt like he had some sort of responsibility when handing out engagement rings, no matter what price was paid. It was where he gained control in this little corner of the world. He smiled and held out a white paper gift bag, with the velvet box safely inside, to the waiting patron, "Best of luck Mr. Luthor."

Lex smirked, taking the bag. Luck wasn't something that Luthors believed in. 


	14. Inside Out

****

Title: _Inside Out_

Chapter Completed: March 14, 2003

****

__

You're turning me inside out

You're breaking all the promises we made

Maybe time will make it right

You're turning me inside out

It's taken all my strength and will to stay

Maybe time will make it right

~ VonRay

Even through her tear blurred eyes Chloe managed to drive to the Luthor mansion without crashing into anything. It was a skill she had developed recently thanks to the Lana-Clark drama that was quickly becoming her life. She waited a few minuets, wiping under her eyes and trying to calm herself down. How dare Clark demand some sort of decision from her! How dare he expect her to still be falling all over him! Her tears were slowly drying up into anger. She couldn't keep letting Clark do this to her. She had to, despite if she loved him, take him out of her life. Sighing deeply, she realized that she really had made a choice that moment. Or maybe she had always known it. Either way she knew that avoiding the long-term pain was best. She climbed out of her car and started toward the front doors, she had really just remembered the odd call from Anna. 

"Anna?" Chloe called out when she reached the top of the main stairs. She had only been here a few times…funny, not one visit ever actually ended well. They usually ended with a trip to the hospital. That thought ran through the girl's body, giving her a cold chill. "Anna?!" she repeated louder and more frantic now, especially at not receiving a reply, as she began poking her head into the various rooms to find her friend. She had wild images flashing through her mind, the type of thing that make her live up to her reputation for having an over-active imagination.

Upon finding a room that was obviously being used by the other girl she relaxed slightly, only to be more on edge from the silence. There was no sigh of her there, just various articles and _things_. She made her way in, biting her lip as she moved around the bed, not noticing the open suitcase resting on it, on her way to the small bathroom. 

Anna appeared, stepping out the small doorframe just as Chloe stuck her head in, "Chloe!" she jumped back in surprise at finding another person in her room, even if she had called her.

The young girl smiled, relieved to see her. And even happy to see her dressed and primped. The way Lex had described it to her over the phone made it sound like she should expect to find the other girl in old pyjamas lying in bed like a blob. But her smile slipped when she saw the red, puffy eyes and how Anna had collected her personal toiletries in her arms. "What are you doing?" she inquired.

Anna bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes tight. She didn't think it was going to be this hard to tell and explain, but being faced with her only actual friend she was choked up. Taking several deep breaths she cleared her head enough to speak, and push past the waiting eyes, "I made a decision." She dumped the contents of her arms into the open bag. Another deep breath and she blurted, "I'm leaving."

It surprised Chloe. She was speechless as she turned, open mouthed, to face the other girl. Opening and closing her mouth several times she built up the momentum to form words, "What?" she was shaky and confused with the question, "What do you mean you're leaving?"

This was so much harder then she thought it would be. Not that she didn't know it was going to be hard. It was going to hurt like hell, and it was. And she hadn't even got around to telling Lex yet. Anna brought her hand over her eyes and let out a harsh sob, "I have to leave Smallville." She didn't turn toward the other girl, unable to make eye contact. She had never had to leave people she cared about, even loved. Leaving her father didn't count anymore. That whole chapter was closed in her life. And now this one seemed to be too. 

It was quiet for a few moments. Neither girl speaking, but both were having tears spill from their eyes. 

Chloe struggled with her voice again, "Can I ask you why?"

Anna turned now, sitting on the bed's edge and facing the girl, "Have you ever had to do anything that hurt like hell to just save yourself?"

The older blonde didn't know it, but the question hit Chloe right where she was. If the rhetorical question was raised just hours earlier she would have no understanding of the meaning, but now after Clark, Chloe knew exactly what she ment. She nodded slowly, the emotions all playing over her face. 

"It just hurts to be here right now," the older girl continued, "I feel like this place is killing me, slowly sucking all life from me." She ment the miscarriage and the false perfection of the Kansas town. "And if I stay, I'm afraid of what I'll become. It's just so stifling here." 

Chloe just nodded, staring intently at a spot on the rug. Part of her couldn't help but feel like Anna wasn't really leaving Smallville, but telling her that she didn't want her around either. So she tried to stand strong. She wasn't used to the emotional friendships, especially with a girl friend, but had to deal with this twice in one day. "I understand…"

"God…" Anna broke into tears again. She rose to her feet, crossing the small space between the two girls, she pulled Chloe into a hug, "I'm gonna miss you."

The embrace startled her, along with the outpouring of emotion. She recovered enough to return the affection, but not to distil her tears. 

"I want you to promise me something," Anna began as she pulled herself together, drying the wetness on her face, "I want you to get out of Smallville, when you can." This was a surprise to the young reporter, not that she hadn't thought that herself, but Anna continued to explain, "It's so suffocating here…And you really are worth more then this place, then these people think you are." 

Taken aback again Chloe was silent. That comment seemed to have great bearing on the revelations of the day. Not to mention the meaning of what was said from the older, and therefore, wiser girl who was fast becoming her best friend. "Are you sure you have to leave?" She knew it sounded a little like begging, but didn't actually care at this point and looked up at her hopefully. 

Anna actually cracked a smile, it was sad and drawn, but still a smile. 

Chloe nodded now, "I think I understand," and it was very possible that she did. "I'm gonna miss you too," it was her turn to initiate a hug, not really her strongest skill.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Lex came up the stairs, taking two at a time. He was sure that his stops today were going to fix things, at least make them better. He was feeling confident and secure, things not best suited to the brooding millionaire. A smile even threatened to break on his face. 

"Anna?" he poked his head into the room she had taken interrupting a moment between the two girls. The smile spread on his face at the sight of her. She was up and alive, much more like HIS Anna. His Anna had returned. Stepping into the room caused the joy to slip from his face. He noticed the over hanging mood in the room that he just wasn't going to like. The red in their eyes confirmed it. 

"Lex," Anna's voice was just over a whisper. Barely audible to him but the curving of her lips as she spoke his name was unmistakable to him. 

He froze like stone, making his features mimic the feeling tugging at his chest. 

Chloe learned from experience that it was best not to be there in the middle. The tension and intensity between them was too strong for her to be witness to, far too intimate. She silently slipped into the hall. Even if she had been loud and extravagant with her movements they still wouldn't have noticed her. 

"Lex," Anna repeated, taking steps closer to him to test the waters. Her eyes were trying desperately to make contact with his. But he could feel the other shoe dropping and was determined not to meet those soft blue orbs; they could break him. "Please," she pleaded for him to look at her. 

When he looked up at her his eyes had gone cold, a skill he had learned from his father, "What is it?" Even his voice was hard. All his defences were up. 

She had no idea how to say it other then to just let it blurt out, "I'm leaving." As soon as the words left her mouth, tears spilled from her eyes. 

He jerked his head away quickly, like avoiding the words would avoid the pain and hurt. What did she mean she was leaving? Leaving where? Why? When he turned back the questions all flashed in his eyes.

She stepped closer to him, part of her scared of a physical reaction because of his legendary anger issues. He moved to touch her with an extended hand and she flinched away before leaning into the caress on her cheek. 

"Why?" His eyes were tightly shut now. Tears were threatening to appear in the same way the smile had only moments before. 

She choked on her sobs. All her reasoning was fleeting under his touch. But the dream nagged at the back of her head. The barren place she was trapped in. This open prison. Swallowing hard her voiced cracked, "I just need to."

The millionaire let his hand fall from her cheek and bury itself into his coat pocket. The small velvet box greeted him, mocked him. 

"Have to," Anna continued. She was still leaning into the touch that had left her. The feel of his strong hand on her tear stained cheek lingering. 

It was his turn to swallow the lump forming in his throat. Fighting to ignore the sting in his frozen eyes. 

She moved now to grace his cheek with her hand, but he pulled away. Away from her touch, away from her. "You have to understand," she pleaded. She grabbed his un-pocketed hand and held it to her heart, her hands encasing it, "I'm dying here." Her voice was barely a whisper. 

He wanted to pull away from her, to get away before it hurt him anymore then it already was, but he couldn't move. The hurt had paralysed him. His eyes squeezed shut and shoulders shook. The stone man had fallen. He cried. 

"But…what about me? Us?" He hated sounding so needy, but that was how he felt. Unable to cover the real questions with cryptic words. 

"I love you so much," she stroked his cheek, "But I need to make sure I survive this. And I know I can't here." She had no idea where her strength had come from, maybe it was a survival instinct. A Darwinist characteristic. 

Lex wanted to object, but couldn't. He knew all too well the desire for survival and the sacrifices that have to be made to insure it. Some things just need to give. He closed his eyes and nodded. He understood, but certainly didn't like it. 

Anna pressed her lips hard and thin between each other, causing pain in a much more healable place as she reached around her neck to release the clasp of her chain. 

"No," Lex shook his head, "I want you to keep it." His hands now reached around her neck, refastening the delicate clasp and unable to resist touching the softness of her neck. And her unable to hold back the whimper. He slowly dragged his fingers down along her neck and shoulders. He swallowed again as he caught her eyes in his. 

She opened her mouth to speak receiving another order to stop from his shaking head. 

The grasp on her shoulders pulled her into him. His mouth attacking hers for nourishment. A needy tongue begging for one last admittance into the soft pleasures beyond her lips. Hands retracing bodies to comment the forms and feelings to memory. 

Her hand cupped his cheek and snaked around his neck, drawing the lovers' lips closer before the inevitable break. Which came. 

Lex pulled back, just as suddenly as he had pulled her in. Instinctively his tongue licked along his red lips, taking up the last taste of her before it was lost. His hand caressed her cheek in the same way. "Anna," he spoke her name like labelling the sensations. He was determined not to speak her name again, not to remember the pain. His hand dropped again, he was finished. 

Anna nodded, biting the inside of her lip to stop it from quivering. She moved silently, taking up her bag and making her way to the door. Not turning back to look at him, out of respect for his stance and to keep herself from falling. It wasn't until she was in the hall that she could breath. And even then it was haggard and drawn. The tears were the only things moving freely. 

Chloe had stayed in the hall, part of her just couldn't go. She wanted to say goodbye to her friend. So she stood, waiting and biting her lip. 

She opened her mouth to voice the words spinning in her head, but this time Anna was the one to silence her with the movement of her head, only a broken "gu" sound escaped. 

"Don't. We will still keep in touch," she squeezed the younger girl's hand to convey the importance of her promise and Chloe nodded. A small smile squeezed out onto Anna's face, "Good." She nodded. 

The second time Anna tried to talk it was harder. Tears burned at her eyes and the back of her throat at the beginning of her request, "Ca…can you promise me something?" she didn't' wait for an agreement, "Can you look after him?"

The request was strange to Chloe. She and Lex were not friends. They were only acquaintances through a certain farm boy and now the leaving girl. But the dire need to make sure he was all right was clear in the eyes begging her. So she nodded. 

A weight seemed to lift off the older girl. And she was now able to move. She mouthed "Thank you" and began her long walk out of the mansion. 

Chloe slowly walked into the room, careful with every step like it would cause pain. She slowly moved behind Lex, unsure if he was crying or not. Tentatively her hand extended to rest on his back. It was all she could think of to comfort him. 

"I can't beg her to stay, but I couldn't bear to say goodbye either," he said not really talking to the young girl standing at his back, but didn't shrug off the contact. A sickly breath expelled from his constricted chest as he retrieved the velvet box from his pocket. Not bothering to look at it, he stepped forward and placed it on the corner of the empty bed and turned toward the door. His Anna had left. 

****

THE END

__

A/N: thanks to those of you who read!


End file.
